Smiles, Laughs, and Homosexuality?
by AnimeAsianMusicObsessor
Summary: Summary: Rukia comes back to the living world after a year to find out the cause of Ichigo's powers growing. Will she find out? Will this be one of the best stories you've ever read? Well you just have to read to find out.  Rated T for language
1. Ninja Assassin and Bento

**Authors Note: This is my first story so please give me lots of love, and support~ I would also LOVE your reviews ^^ Now I don't mind if you give me criticism, but just didn't go overboard by saying things like: "YOUR STORY SUCKED! OH MY FUCKING GOD I JUST SHIT MY PANTS FROM THE HORROR." If you do that I'll have to go to your account and post something like: YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS? WELL TAKE A LOOK AT YOURS YOU SICK BASTARD. o.e Nah just kidding fanfiction will probably ban me or something... probably just end up posting something like: Please refrain from putting awful reviews, they really hurt my feelings... that good? ;o Now enough of my ranting I present to you my story!**

* * *

_Summary: Rukia comes back to the living world after a year to find out the cause of Ichigo's powers growing. Will she find out? Will this be one of the best stories you've ever read? Well you just have to read to find out. (Rated T for language)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ninja Assassin and Bento**

It had already been a year since the winter war passed, and everything was peaceful. Well, except for the fact that Ichigo was late for school...

"GOD DAMMIT!" Ichigo cursed. "Stupid alarm clock, why didn't you ring?"

"OH ICHIGOOOOOOOOO~!" his dad sang up the stairs.

Ichigo ran down the stairs after getting ready quickly.

"I don't have time for this shit dad! I'm gonna be late for school!" he yelled.

"Well, who needs school when you can spend time with your beautiful fathe-"

Ichigo had heard enough, so he punched his dad in the face.

Isshin crumpled to the ground in mock-agony, "OHHHHH MASAKI, OUR SON DOSENT LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Isshin pretended to sob.

Ichigo gave a deep sigh, "...Whatever. I'm heading out," he said, and turned towards the door.

"But Onii-chan, what about breakfast?" Yuzu asked with wide eyes.

Ichigo turned to face her, "Sorry Yuzu, I don't have time for breakfast." With that, Ichigo turned to the door again.

"Wait," Yuzu said, and the teen opened the door. "ONII-CHA-" she cried, _slam! _Ichigo slammed the door behind him. Then Karin came downstairs.

"Great Dad, this is all your fault," she said, glaring at her father - who remained on the floor.

"What did I dooo?" Isshin howled - no one replied.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed under his breath. "I'm gonna be late for school_._"

_Let me seeya, LaLaLaLa, Love me hey, YaYaYaYa  
Shubidubi, ShaLaLaLaLa, uriduriYaYaYaYa..._

_Is that KPop? _Ichigo thought, and turned around to search for the source of the noise. "A KPop store? When did they build that?" Ichigo wondered aloud. _Well maybe if I take a quick look it won't hur_- _Wait no Ichigo - focus - I have to get to school...Maybe I'll go to the KPop store later._

* * *

"School's about to start, I wonder where Kurosaki-kun is..." Inoue said.

"Don't worry Inoue, I'm pretty sure he's not going to skip today, since we get assigned a class play and he wouldn't want anyone picking his part while he's not here," Ishida said.

"I guess you're right Ishida-kun, but let's just hope he makes it on time," Inoue had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah..." Ishida trailed off.

* * *

_Almost there almost there! _Ichigo thought eagerly, _Just a few more seconds an_- RING RING! "DAMN IT!" he cursed impatiently, "Class is about to start..."

* * *

"Okay class, we're going to start today's lesson, but first I'm gonna have to take attendance," he said, "Let's see... Inoue Orihime."

"Hai!" Inoue cried.

"Ishida Uryuu, **(2)**koko de," Ishida said.

"Sado Yasutora," the teacher continued.

"Here," Chad replied.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" ... After a few moments of silence Sensei added, "Eh, Is Kurosaki not here?"

Inoue looked up shyly. "Umm,**(3)**Kage-sensei, Kurosaki-kun is going to be here soon..." she murmured quietly.

"There's no need to cover for him Inoue, he needs to learn how to be on time!" Keigo said in a devilish tone. _This is great! Now I can put him in the worst part of the play...Hehe. _Then out of nowhere SOMEONE comes in and "accidentally" punches Keigo in the face. After a few moments Keigo finally got up, and pointed a finger at Ichigo. "ICHIGOO! YOU MEANIE! I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY AN-"

"You're late, Kurosaki," Kage said impatiently. The satisfied teenager gave Kage a quick glance.

"Yeah, sort of overslept..." Ichigo trailed off.

Kage-sensei sighed quietly. "Fine, I guess I can overlook it this time, but next time it's detention."

Ichigo half-smiled, "Yeah, thank y-"

"HEY I WAS TALKING HERE!" Keigo said in an annoyingly loud voice.

"Keigo, I don't have time for this, one more outburst and you're going to the principal's office," Kage said in irritation.

"But...but...ICHIGO PUNCHED ME!"

Certainly not in the mood to deal with this Kage and Ichigo both said, "SHUT UP KEIGO!" at the same time and Keigo went to a corner to cry.

"Okay, now let's begin class. Anyone have any ideas for the play?" Kage asked, bright-eyed.

"Why don't we do Ninja Assassin?"

The whole room turned around to look at Chad sitting innocently at his desk.

"Umm, Chad, Ninja Assassin is an action/violence movie. I don't think they'll let us do a play on it..." Ichigo said quietly.

"Well it was worth a shot," Chad declared.

"O...kay any other ideas?" Kage-sensei said awkwardly.

Chizuru quickly raised her hand and yelled "Pick me! Pick me!" Sensei couldn't refuse.

"Yes Chizuru?"

"What about Romeo and Juliet? I can be Romeo and Orihime can be Julie-"

Kage cut her off, "No homosexuality in this play!" he announced. "But, Romeo and Juliet does sound like a good idea..." he mused.

"HELL NO!" a random boy in the class yelled. "Romeo and Juliet is too sappy, and common, I'd rather go with Chad's idea!" he yelled.

"YEAH!" All the other boys agreed.

"Okay, well do _you _have any suggestions?" Chizuru said angrily.

"Actually, yes, I do. What about **(4)**Kintaro?"

"Nooo, that's so boring!" Chizuru whined.

"Well not as boring as Romeo and Juliet!" the boy cried.

"Okay, that's enough fighting you two!" Kage said while letting out a deep sigh.

**(5)**"What about Ice and Snow?" Michiru asked shyly.

Silence flooded the classroom...

"It's been settled then, since no one is arguing, we'll be doing Ice and Snow," Kage said, relieved.

All of the boys moaned, and all of the girls cheered with excitement.

"I just have one question though. What is Ice and Snow about...?" Everyone stared at Kage like he was crazy.

"You don't know what Ice and Snow is?" Ichigo said in shock.

"Well, I'm not in your age period!" Kage flushed.

"Sensei, Ice and Snow was written around 200 years ago," Tatsuki pointed out.

Kage glared harshly at Tatsuki and sighed.

"Sorry, but can someone just please tell me the story?" he snapped.

"Su-Sure," Michuru said to break the awkward silence.

"Ice and Snow is the story of a boy named Elliot, a nobleman's son and the village girl Freedert. It was said that they fell in love regardless of social ranking. They were very happy together, however the two got separated. Not because of the people's protests, but because of war. Elliot promised to come back and Freedert believed in him. Freedert would always go to the church to pray for her lover's safety, but her prayers were in vain. Elliot was shot with an arrow at the back. He was defending their last stand, to protect the village of the one he loved. When she heard the news, Freedert went to the village's church, and prayed for her 'time' (life) to be transferred to him. Freedert's prayer...was answered. Elliot was risen from the dead, and when he woke up he was surrounded not by his blood, but by the red petals of Freddert's favorite flower. By the time Elliot returned he learnt of Freedert's sacrifice. He pleaded: "Please exchange her stopped time with my own." The God took pity on them having seen their care, and love for each other, so in exchange for their time he promised "eternity" upon their village. The End..."

Everyone nodded in agreement , and Kage-sensei had a tear in his eye.

"I-Is that so, well thank you for telling me that beautiful story." He sniffed quietly.

"You're welcome, Kage- sensei," Michiru said with a light chuckle.

Just as Kage was about to continue the lesson, the lunch bell rang. "We will start picking characters tomorrow, see you then." Kage said.

The class nodded and went to go eat their bento.

Everyone sat down on the usual rooftop, and Mizuiro noticed Ichigo didn't have any food.

"Ichigo why aren't you eating?"

Ichigo being the lazy person he is used the most original answer you can get. "I left my bento at home."

Mizuiro sighed. "But aren't you going to be hungry?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess... but I have an idea."

Mizuiro watched curiously as Ichigo took Keigo's bento right out of his hands.

"You see I can just have this."

Keigos mouth flew open. "ICHIGOOOO YOU BASTARD FIRST YOU DECIDE TO PUNCH ME THEN YOU TAKE MY FOOD? WHAT KIND OF A SICK PERSON ARE YOU?"

Ichigo put on his famous smirk. "Well you eat twice as much as I do, so I'm pretty sure you'll survive fatty."

Keigo went to cry in a corner **again.**

"Ichigo don't you think that was a bit too much?" Ichigo glared at Ishida.

"I was only messing with him. I'm only going to eat half anyway."

It got silent until they heard giggling in the background...

"Ichigo you should do this more often I'm getting great shots on my phone," Mizurio said excitedly, Keigo turned around and hugged Mizurio.

"MIZURIO WHAT HAPPEND TO THE GREAT FRIENDSHIP WE SHARED?"

"Urghh, get off of me you fat cow!" Mizurio yelled.

Everyone laughed until they heard a cell phone ring.

"Oh, that's me," Ichigo announced. As he looked at the caller ID he sighed. _Great, it's the Xcution._

* * *

Rukia woke up to the sun shining and the birds chirping, she despised it all.

_"Damn, I hate mornings..." _

After quickly getting ready she left to go to her squads barracks.

"Hey Rukia!" She turned around to see Renji in the distance.

"Hey Renji." She smiled gracefully.

"Ukitake told me he needed to see you in the captain commanders room did something happen?" Renji asked curiously.

"No, nothing happened." Rukia looked confused. "Well if the captain commander wants to see me I should be off, I'll tell you the details later okay?"

Renji smiled. "Okay."

As Rukia ran to the captain commanders room she noticed the usual: Captain Hitsugya yelling at Rangiku for partying, Kenpachi running around with Yachiru on his back (probably lost), and Ikkaku and Yumichika walking around like loners because they have nothing else better to do. "_Idiots," s_he mumbled.

When she finally got to the captain commanders room she looked around, and noticed Ukitake smiling at her. _Thank god I'm not in trouble. _Her thoughts were cut off when the captain commander started speaking. "Kuchiki Rukia, you have been sent here to do a mission."

Rukia looked surprised. _A mission? I haven't done one ever since I left the real world..._

"It turns out Kurosaki Ichigo is gaining his powers back, so I chose you, and Abarai Renji to go to the real world to find the source."

Rukia was in complete shock. "A...are you serious Yamamoto-soutaichiou...?"

Ukitake noticed Rukia's sudden change in mood, and gave her a light smile. "Of course he is, you two have been chosen because you know him the best. I hope you have a great time Kuchiki-san."

Rukia started bowing excitedly. "Arigato, Yamamoto-soutaichou."

Yamamoto felt a smile forming around his face, but it didn't last long as he quickly snapped out of it. "Now go tell Abarai the mission, you two are to leave at 4:30 tomorrow morning, so make sure to get plenty of sleep."

Rukia paused. "If you wanted to also tell Renji why didn't you tell him to come here?"

Yamamoto shifted slightly. "I forgot..."

"Yamamoto," Ukitake said with a laugh...

It became slightly awkward...

"I'm gonna go tell Renji the mission..." Rukia said quietly.

"Ah, yes go tell him, and good luck," Ukitake said quickly.

"Hai, arigato." After bowing she quickly left the captain commanders room to tell her best friend the great news.

**End Of Chapter 1**

* * *

**(1)** Artist- T-ara Song- Yayaya

**(2) **Koko De means here in Japanese XD

**(3) **Kage is a fictional character that my friend (mrsichigodarcy) made up. :) He was in her first story, and she also wrote a oneshot about his life, so if you read the one shot just remember that my kage is COMPLETELY different then hers. (I choose what he looked like :D He has black hair, and purple eyes. I based him off of lelouch from Code Geass)

**(4)** Kintaro is a story about a child of superhuman strength, he was raised by a mountain hag on Mount Ashigara. He became friendly with the animals of the mountain, and later, after catching the terror of the region around Mount Ooe, he became a loyal follower of Minamoto no Yorimitsu. (Warrior)

**(5) **This play was in the anime DN Angel (Hint: I'll be doing ice and snow NOT Ice and dark)

**Author's note: I had help from my Beta on this chapter *cough* *cough* mrsichigodarcy *cough* ;) but she is currently working on her own stories, so I'll be doing most of the editing from now on (du du duuuu.) I hope you guys liked the first chapter of my story, and do be expecting more in the future! **

**P.S. I'll be doing Response to Reviews in the next chapter :D**


	2. Chappy and Kpop Stores

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! (I was sort of expecting more, but oh well I love you all~ ) Now as for updating... I can't believe It's already been a week :O! Time went by so fast ;_; hehe. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter since it's longer than chapter one. Oh, and one more thing. I sort of kind of forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter sooo I'm gonna do that... He-he O.O**

****

**disclaimer: I don't own bleach ^^**

* * *

_Response to Reviews_

_______________________Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: CONGRATUALTIONS ON BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! (GIVES YOU 20 PACKS OF POKIES~ XD) I'm so glad you know DN Angel Daiuke is cute, and you'll just have to see the cast later on. ;)))) I also looked at your profile, and relized you speak indonesian that's so cool because I know a couple of people who speak the language! (Are you muslim?) Your reviews bring me happiness so please keep on reviewing! I'll also be reading your stories so please expect my reviews. :3 _

_______________________________________________mrsichigodarcy: Why hello my stalker XD *pokes* and... CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING THE SECOND REVIEWER! (GIVES YOU 10 PACKS OF POKIES~ ;D) I know I have some mistakes, but I'm trying my best to improve my writting so please help me in the future ne? I also love your reviews so please keep on reviewing!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chappy and Kpop Stores**

_Finally I'm out of there_. She muttered, but the short shinigami couldn't care less she just wanted to go all around soul society, and scream HELL YEAH, FINALLY! But she wouldn't be caught dead doing that because after all she is a Kuchiki.

After searching, and searching she still couldn't find Renji, I mean she literally searched everywhere: squad 6 barracks, and the bar. She even asked Hisagi, and Kira if they've seen him, but still nothing. _This is just great, when I find Renji I'm gonna kill him._ She growled, but speak of the devil you'll NEVER believe who she ran into... "Rukia! How was your meeting?" Renji asked curiously. Rukia gave him the mother of all glares. "Where the hell have you been I've been looking everywhere for you!" Obviously unfazed by her glare, Renji decided to keep walking. "I had to kill some hollows in rukongai." _Oh hollows damn I forgot about that._ Noticing the great amount of distance between her, and Renji she quickly trailed behind.

"You must've been pretty desperate to find me considering the fact that you're painting." Rukia's eyes widened. "Shut up Renji don't flatter yourself." Renji blushed "I wasn't flattering myself!" "Sureee you weren't. Rukia teased. "Renji blushed even more. "I WASEN'T!" "Oh! Renji I have great news to tell you!" Renji gave her A weird look. _Oh well at least we're getting off the subject. _"Ok what's your _great news_." "Well, Yamamoto-san has selected me, and you to go to the human world because Ichigo is regaining his powers and he wants us to find the cause." "WHAT WE'RE GOING TO THE HUMAN WORLD?" Renji gaped. "Of course retard that's what I just said, why the hell do you think I was in such a good mood?" "You were in a good mood?" Rukia kicked Renji in the shin, and Renji hissed in pain. "DAMMIT RUKIA THAT HURT!" Rukia grinned. "Well of course it did baka It's obviously because you're so weak." Renji clenched his teeth. "You bastard!" Rukia couldn't care less, so she just started walking. "Don't forget you have to be at the gate by 4:30 in the morning." She yelled from a distance, and with that she was gone leaving a hopeless Renji behind.

* * *

"What do you guys want don't you know I'm at school..." Ichigo growled. "_Geez you don't have to be so mean I was only trying to tell you the times you should be here!"_ Riruka whined. "Wait, there's times I should be there?" _"Of course baka! Monday-Friday be here at 8pm, Saturdays be here at 4pm, and on Sundays come whenever the hell you want just make sure you come." _"O...kay thanks?" Riruka giggled happily. "No problem!" She quickly hung up the phone leaving Ichigo confused. _They could have just __called__ me after school._... He thought carefully, but then again he didn't really mind, so he went back to eating _his_ bento.

"Come on Ichigo class is about to start." Ichigo scowled. "Ishida I just started eating!" "Don't complain to me complain to the school." "Whatever, here Keigo hope you enjoy your bento." Keigo leaped up with excitement. "Thank you Ichigo thank yo- wait, WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU "JUST" STARTED EATING THIS THING IS EMPTY!" Ichigo grinned. "Oops my bad hey, you better hurry up if you don't want to be late for class." "ICHIGO HOW COULD YO-" _Slam! _Ichigo closed the door behind him, leaving Keigo all alone.

* * *

_Ring Ring! _The class bell finally rang as class was over. Ichigo looked around the classroom, and noticed Chad, Inoue, and Ishida forming a small group, he decided to join. "Hey Ishida let me guess you're going to the sewing club right now?" "No" Ishida scoffed. "I'm going to tennis practice." Ichigo giggled "I'm sorry to say this, but are you gay?" Chad giggled. "No I'm not gay! Why are you asking such a stupid question?" "Because you do such gay things, like sew, play tennis, and do archery! I mean really can't you be more manly like Chad?"

Ishida gaped. "I'm very manly! Now if you would excuse me I have to finish knitting this sweater for the elderly lady who lives in my neighborhood." Chad, and Ichigo could barely contain themselves as they fell on the floor laughing, with tears in their eyes. Inoue giggled. "Ishida-kun I think it's sweet that you're knitting a sweater for an old lady." "Thank you Inoue. Ishida turned to the two laughing men on the floor. "Finally SOMEONE acknowledges what I do..." Ichigo finally stood up with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Come on Ishida you gotta admit that was funny even Chad is laughing!" Ishida sighed. "Whatever I'm leaving." Inoue smiled brightly "Bye Ishida-kun see you tomorrow!" "Yeah see you tomorrow Inoue, and see you tomorrow you sick bastards." Chad slowly got up from the floor. "Sorry Ishida. It, was just funny." "It's ok Chad we all have our moments. Well bye Sado, and bye_ Kurosaki._" "See ya." Ichigo replied just about getting over his laughter. Ishida shook his head, and walked out the door.

"Well I gotta go too, see you guys tomorrow." "Umm wait!" Ichigo turned around, and noticed Inoue blushing. "Ummm can I walk with you? But it's ok if you don't want me to..." "Sure you can walk with me I don't mind." Inoue gave the happiest smile ever. "Arigato!" she said brightly. "No problem." Ichigo realized he was going to be late, and decided to leave."See you tonight Chad." Ichigo smiled, and Chad's eyes flew open. "Is Sado-kun coming over to your house Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue questioned. "Huh oh no, we're going to the Xcu-" Ichigo suddenly realized his mistake, one of the rules of the Xcution was to never discuss, or tell anyone about its existence. "Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue noticed the surprised look on Ichigo's face. "S...Sorry I meant to say that I'm going to Chad's house." _I guess I can use that it makes sense. _He thought. "Ah, well I hope you guys have a fun time." "Yeah...thanks." _Thank god she bought it._

"Oh! Look at the time I'm going to be late for work!" Inoue cried. "Inoue do you mind if I walk with you to your job. Yuzu's been pestering me about getting bread for a week." "Sure Kurosaki-kun, and bye Sado-kun see you tomorrow!" "Yeah, bye Chad." Ichigo, and Inoue both waved as they were heading out the door. Chad answered in his usual low voice. "Bye you two."

* * *

_Damn I didn't know Inoue was such a fast runner._ "Come on Kurosaki-kun I'm going to be late!" "Ok ok I'm coming Inoue." They finally arrived at the restaurant, and the first thing Inoue did was bow frantically. "I'm so sorry I'm late **(1)** Yasuo-kun!" She cried. "I promise it won't happen again." Yasuo was a pretty adorably looking fellow. He was short with black hair, glasses, and the average waiter outfit. Now as for his age he was 50 years old. "It's ok." he sighed. "Just get to work, and we'll forget this ever happened. Inoue smiled."Arigato!" Yasuo looked behind Inoue, and noticed Ichigo staring around the place. "I'll take this young man's order, so you can get dressed for work." "Hai arigato." After a quick bow Inoue went to the changing room. "You hooked a lucky one" Yasuo said while winking. Ichigo snapped out of his trance. "Wha..? Oh no we're not dating, I just walked here with her because I needed bread." "Oh! My mistake sir please forgive me." Yasuo gave the orange haired man an apologetic look. "What would you like to order?" Ichigo thought. _Dammit I forgot what bread Yuzu wanted. It started with an a ash- no, amm... ah! Amashoku I'm sure that's it!_ "Umm can I have four rolls of amashoku?" Yasuo smiled. "Sure coming right up, your total will be **(2)** ¥ 1000."Ichigo gave Yasuo the money, and started to leave. "Wait Kurosaki-kun!" When Ichigo turned around Inoue noticed his gaze on her, and turned bright red. "B...bye seeee yooou tomorrroww." She started getting nervous. Ichigo showed a bit of concern, but smirked. "Yeah see you tomorrow, and good luck." With a quick wave Ichigo left the store, and headed home.

While Ichigo was walking home he noticed the Kpop store he ran into this morning. _Well I did say I'll go in after school it won't hurt to take a look._ When Ichigo entered the store his mouth dropped .._ OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG_ he thought quietly. They have every single new Kpop album out! like MBLAQ's BLQ Style, Infinite's Evolution, TVXQ Why? (Keep Your Head Down), and much much more. He even looked at one of the TV's and saw the new SNSD commercial for Intel. (Damn he loved that commercial) Out of all of the albums he picked up 's new album gorgeous. He didn't know why, he just loved the dark concept of their song. As he went up to the cash register he reached his hand in his pocket, and noticed that he ran out of money. Damn_ I only brought enough for the bread._ He sighed, and put the album back_. I guess I'll come back, and buy some albums another day. _He thought. As Ichigo stared at the clock it read 6:45. He rushed out the door not wanting to be late for dinner.

* * *

"Hey Renji, should I bring this Chappy stuffed animal with me to the human world?" Rukia asked curiously. "Of course not Rukia you're not some kid who sleeps with stuffed animals." Rukia eyed the stuffed Chappy. "Yeah, but I've had this for a while. Even before I met you, so I consider this a good luck charm. I'm taking it." "No Rukia." Renji scoffed. "That's just some disgusting piece of crap that looks like shit I mean really you don't even need it, so I'm just gonna do you a favor, and take it." Renji successfully pulled the plushy out of Rukia's hands. "Renji give it back or I'll kill you." "Well why don't you make me give it back." He smirked. "I'm not kidding Renji give it back." "No." Rukia tried to grasp the plushy, but Renji stood up making it out of her reach. "Dammit Renji." She growled. "I didn't want to do this, but it's the only way to get it back." Rukia put her left hand over her right arm. "Rukia what are you doi-" "Hadou 33 Sōkatsui" Renji dodged the blue flame by a hair. "What the hell Rukia you could've killed me!" "I told you I'd kill you if you didn't give it back."

"What is going on here." Renji, and Rukia looked to see Byakuya standing in the doorway. "Nii-Sama!" Rukia bowed. "Renji took my Chappy plushy Hisana gave me when I was little!" "What..." Byakuya glared at Renji. "He did, and he said it looked like shit!" Rukia cried. "You sick bastard... scatter Senbonzakura." Renji put his hands up in defense."Wait this is a misunderstanding I was gonna give it back!" But it was too late Renji was already getting chased with one million blades. "AHHHHH! Rukia help!" Rukia smiled. "Nah, I'm fine." "PLEASE I'm sorry I took your plushy I'll never do it again!" Rukia smiled wider. "Oh look at the time I have to finish packing bye Renji, bye Nii-Sama." Rukia gave a quick wave, and left. _That bitch she's gonna get it when we go to the human world tomo-_ "OUCH!" Renji screeched in pain as he started getting hit with the blades. "Taicho I'm so sorry please forgive me!" Byakuya pulled his attack. _Well I can either A) Watch him scream like this, or B) Stop my attack, and let him go..._ Byaukuya pulled out his sword again "Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." "TAICHOOOOO!" _Oh this is fun._ Byakuya thought. As Renji noticed the teeny smile on Byakuya's face he cried. _Taichooooo._

* * *

When ichigo came inside he was met with a flying kick. "ICHIGOOO YOUR LATE FOR DINNER!"  
Ichigo dodged the kick, and punched his dad in the chest. "I'm not late dad we start dinner at 7:00, and it's only 6:55." Isshin got up, and wobbled all the way to the poster of Misaki. "MISAKIII OUR SON HIT MEEEE." "Dad don't lay on the floor It's dirty!" Yuzu whined. Ichigo looked completely uninterested.

"Oh Yuzu I got you bread from the bakery." Finally! I've been waiting for a week you know." "Yeah I know." Ichigo sighed. "Is the food ready yet?" Yuzu put her hands on her hip. "Of course it is! Now go get Karin, so we can all eat." "Ok I'll go get her no need to be a grouch." "I'm not a grouch!" The tiny blond screamed. Just then Karin came downstairs. "Would you all shut up god I can here you from upstairs!"

"Gomen Karin-chan, but Onii-chan is being mean!" Ichigo glared at Yuzu. "How the hell am I being mean?" Karin began to twitch. "You know what why don't we all just forget about this and eat." Ichigo, and Yuzu mumbled. "Fine."

After eating dinner Ichigo quickly did his homework, and decided to head to the Xcution. "Onii-chan where are you going?" Yuzu asked curiously. "I have to go to a meeting for my job." "But do you know how late it is?" "Don't worry Yuzu I'll be back." Yuzu looked at the floor. "Promise you'll be back?" Ichigo gaped slightly_. They must have been really worried while I was gone, Gomen ne Yuzu I wish I can tell you..._"Yeah I promise." Ichigo gave his little sister a reassuring smile. "Ok." Yuzu stepped out of the way, and let Ichigo pass. "I'll be back around 9:30 to 10:00 so don't stay up late! He yelled. "Ok!" She yelled back.

Ichigo ran as fast as he could so that he can make it on time, and luckily he did. "Ichigo your late!" Riruka yelled. "How am I late? It's 8:00!" "Exactly, I said we start at 8:00, not be here by 8:00." Ichigo scowled. "No you said to _be here_ at 8:00!" Riruka scoffed. "Do you have any proof?" "Of course I do it was in the phone conversation!" "Can you play the phone conversation?" Ichigo lowered his head. "No..." "Then you have no proof." The know it all thought she heard ichigo mutter something along the lines of bitch, but she chose the ignore it.

"Ok!" She hollered. "Let's begin."

**End Of Chapter 2**

* * *

**(1) Yasuo is an OC. You guys can probably tell he's also Inoue's boss (I based him off of Misaki's boss on Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama)**

**(2) ¥1000 = $12.23**

**Author's Note: Ohhhhh a cliff-hanger *gasp* I'm really disapointed because I wanted Ichigo to buy the Kpop CD, but he ran out of money! *Tisk* *tisk* Ichigo I'm very disapointed in you. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writting it! Especially the Byakya Renji part. ;D Don't forget to review, and tell me your thoughts~**


	3. Crying and Unicorns

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry I couldn't update last week, there was a virus that wouldn't let me, but everything is fine now. :) *Sigh* I'm disapointed in the review amounts, but I'm still staying positive, so wish me luck~ Now with further a dew I present to you chapter three *poof***

* * *

_Response to Reviews_

_Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: Actually I can't read the language I used a translator XD. Thank you so much for telling me about my spelling mistakes, my spell check was being retarded, so I couldn't use it. Now as for wanting to see Rukia your wish will come true X3_

_mrsichigodarcy: Hello sixela always a joy talking to you XD and I don't let you beta my story because you never want to beta it!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crying and Unicorns**

Riruka made Ichigo shrink, and put him in the tiny doll house for his usual training. "What's up Pedo bear?" Ichigo smirked. "For the last time my name is not Pedo bear - it's Mr. Pork! Plus, I'm not even a bear, I'm a pig!" Said-pig cried. "That may be true, but first of all you remind me of the Pedo bear, so you shall be referred to as Pedo bear, and second of all - I thought you hated it when Riruka called you Mr. Pork." Ichigo inquired. "I do hate it when Riruka calls me Mr. Pork, but it's a lot better than being called Pedo bear!"

"Okay, that's enough arguing you two," Kugo sighed, "Let's just get back to practice." "Fine, how long do I have this time?" Ichigo asked with a sigh. "You have ten minutes to defeat him." Kugo replied coolly. "That's plenty of time to kick his ass." Ichigo responded with a nod. "What did you say you ba-" Mr. Pork began furiously - Kugo sensed another fight starting. "Okay! Three, two, one, GO!"

Ichigo ran, and began thinking of a plan to defeat the pig, as said-pig chased him rather obnoxiously. "WAAAAIT DAMMIIIIT! LET ME FUGGIN' KILL YAAAAA!" Mr. Pork cried. Ichigo gave him a lopsided smirk. "I told you that you were a pedophile! Look at you, chasing a poor kid, in fact you're actually worse than the Pedo bear." he taunted. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU STUPID BASTARDDDDDDD!" Mr. Pork cried_. Okay, okay, no need to be so bitchy..._ Ichigo thought, and finally came up with a plan. _Let's just hope this works._ Ichigo made a sharp turn, causing Mr. Pork to crash into a wall. _Good now all I gotta do is make this left, and jump him._ Ichigo turned left, heading straight towards Mr. Pork back. When Mr. Pork finally got up he felt strong pressure on his back, and when he looked up he saw his worst nightmare. "Hi-ya," The orange haired man said casually. "ARGHHHHH!" Mr. Pork struggled getting Ichigo off his back, causing him to fall down _again_. Ichigo started kicking him abusively, causing the ugly pig to surrender.

When Kugo stopped the timer it read 6.28. "Ichigo!" Kugo called. "You managed to defeat him in 6 minutes, and 28 seconds." "Hell yeah." He flashed the peace sign. "I told you I could kick his ass easily." "SHUT UP!" The grumpy pig yelled. "I'm going to sleep..." slammed the door behind him. "Poor guy." Kugo said sympathetically. "Riruka come, and make Ichigo normal sized he's done for today." Riruka's eyes widened. "But it's only 8:15!" Kugo sighed in irritation."Stop your bitching, and just do it!" "Fine." She grumbled. Ichigo became normal sized again, and he was happy he didn't have to be in that damn doll house anymore. "You can go home." Kugo announced. Everyone gaped. "Are... you sure?" Ichigo stuttered. "Yep that's enough for today we're all tired anyway." Ichigo smiled awkwardly. "Ok well thanks for the training I guess..." Kugo laid on the couch lazily. "It's fine just be here at 8 tomorrow." "Ok...Ichigo waved to everyone, and left. "Kugo why did you let him go so early!" Riruka whined. "Because tomorrow we're going to step up our training by a level." Riruka's mouth flew open. "You don't mean we're gonna use _that_ do you?" "We have to, there's no other choice."

* * *

Ichigo ran all the way home, and when he got there his family was surprised to see him. "Didn't you just leave." Karin growled. "Yeah, but I'm here now!" Ichigo held out his arm's expecting a hug. "Welcome back I guess." Yuzu muttered. "Hey! What happened to the _promise you'll be back onii-chan_?" "That's when I thought you were going to be gone for a couple days, but since you were gone for only half an hour you can do whatever you want, geez onii-chan how can you just stand there, and expect me to hug you I'm not that gullible." Ichigo's face dropped. "Ohhh you just got told Ichi-nii." Karin teased. "Shut up I'm gonna go take a shower." Ichigo began stomping up the stairs. "Gosh onii-chan you don't have to be such a grou-" SLAM! Ichigo slammed the bathroom door. "Haven't you realized he always slams the door when you talk?" Karin smirked. "I know It sucks."

* * *

_One minute they say they want me here, and another minute they say do whatever the hell you want._ He sighed. _Geez I just don't know what to do with them... but they are my crazy family after all, so I should be used to it._ Looking up at the ceiling he gave a light laugh.

"Onii-chan there is someone on the phone for you!" While Ichigo was getting out of the shower Yuzu barged in the room with the phone in her hand. "WHAT THE HELL YUZU I'M NAKED!" The tiny blonde shook her head. "Can't you be more mature? I mean seriously I've known you my whole life do you think it matters if you're naked or not." Ichigo scowled. "It's called privacy, and of course it matters if I'm naked or not where the hell do you learn this?" Yuzu blushed "Well since you, Karin, and dad are always busy I get bored, and read marriage counseling magazines." Ichigo gaped. "What kind of marriage counseling is that! Instead of marriage counseling it should be called how to rape someone counseling." Yuzu furrowed her eyebrows. "That doesn't even make sense!" "It makes perfect sense." In the middle of their argument they heard a little voice speak.

"Uh I can call back If you guys are busy..." "No! It's ok he'll be right with you." The petite girl covered the phone with her hand. "Oops we forgot about the person on the phone..." She mouthed. "DAMMIT!" Ichigo snatched the phone out of Yuzu's hand." "Hello?" "H...Hi Ichigo I was wondering if I can barrow some needles for the sewing club, but I'll just call another time since your naked." Ichigo flushed. "Shut up four eyes just disregard our whole conversation..." Ishida gave a devilish smirk through the phone."You know what I don't think I will because now I have something to blackmail you with." "Fuck you." He growled. "Besides why didn't you just ask Yuzu to borrow it she's the one that sews not me!" Ishida laughed a little. "That would've been a good idea..." "You're such a dumbass." The naked man muttered. "Well whatever I'll get you the needles tomorrow." Ishida smiled over the fact that Ichigo was actually gonna let him borrow the needles. "Ok bye." "Yeah bye." Ichigo hung up the phone, and left the bathroom to go change, and find needles for Ishida tomorrow.

* * *

"I hate you you fucking bitch." "Hey I'm sorry, but I told you I'd kill you if you took my plushy." "But you didn't kill me your brother did!" Rukia looked at him plainly. "At least be grateful that he was in a good mood or you would've actually been dead." "Yeah I should be grateful, but my cuts hurt so baaad." Renji began to sob, and the short shinigami patted him on the head." "It's ok Renji. I'm sorry you're so weak, and pathetic." "Hey! I'm n-n-not weak I waas-s-s up againsst yourrrr bro-o-otttther." Rukia gave him a sympathy look. "Well if it makes you feel better I feel guilty now...Oh! and I packed your stuff too not just mine." Renji glared at her. "Thanksss I fe-el soooo much betttterrr." Rukia sighed. "Look I'll make a promise with you. When you're all healed up let's have a battle just me, and you." "P-p-romise?" "Promise." "O-ok, and if IIII winnn you will have toooo buy me something from the hu-hu-human world." Rukia nodded. "And If I win you owe me a favor." Renji smirked. "Ok, so let'sss shake on it." "right." The two friends shook hands, and smiled at each other. "Get ready to save yourrrr money for when I kickkk your assss." "Shut up asshole." Rukia playfully punched Renji on the arm.

"Well I'm going to bed." Rukia began to leave until she got interrupted. "It's only 9:30!" Renji shouted. "Yeah, but we have nothing else better to do, and besides we have to get up at 4:30 tomorrow." "But I'm not tireddd!" Renji whined. "Well _I_ am, so good night." Violet's began making an exit until she felt tugging on her leg. She looked down, and of course it was Renji. "Fine I'll go to sleep, but I need help getting up!" Rukia rolled her eyes. "Ok here let me help you." With little ease she picked up her friend, and began helping him to bed. "Thanks." "No problem." She muttered. She helped Renji to his room, and left to go to her squad barracks._ I wonder what tomorrow will be like... I'm so excited! _Rukia couldn't help but skip to her own barracks which caused her to receive weird stares. _You know this is worth it I don't care if they think I'm gay I'll let them think that_. When she got to her barracks she tip toed inside, and got ready for bed. _I hope tomorrow goes well..._

She closed her eyes, and prayed silently that nothing would go wrong. After a couple of minutes she slowly began to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

RING RING RING RING! Rukia put the alarm clock on sleep mode until she realized today was the day she was going to the human world. "Shit why do we have to get up so early." She whined. After washing her face a million times she got dressed, and headed to the squad 6 barracks. _Heh I bet Renji didn't even wake up yet. _She thought. When she got to his room she noticed he wasn't there. _Where the hell is he..._ She sighed. _It looks like I'll have to wait for him at the gate. _Rukia dragged her feet to the gate, and was greeted with an unexpected surprise.

"Geez Rukia you take forever getting ready. Rukia's eyes widened as she saw pineapple head standing beside the gate with a huge grin on his face. "Ho-how didd YOU gettt here?" She stuttered. "Well we _are_ going to the human world, so I decided to wake up early. " Rukia pointed down. "But your foot..." Renji's grin widened. "Ah this? This is nothing I'm completely healed now!" Rukia was still in shock. "Bu-but how di-" "Look do you want to go now or not?" "Yeah I want to go..." "Then stop asking questions." Rukia glared at Renji. "Don't tell me how to live my life!" Renji took a step back. "Wow you're in a pissy mood." She sighed. "I'm sorry I hate mornings..." "I can tell." Renji scoffed.

"Would you like to take the first step?" The red head motioned to the door, waiting for a reply. "Oh sure." She responded half-heatedly. Rukia stepped in first, and with Renji trailing close behind they walked the endless tunnel wondering what their journey would be like. Their thoughts were cut short thought when they realized they were falling...

"WHAT THE FUCK ? SINCE WHEN WERE WE IN THE REAL WORLD?" Renji screamed. "I DON'T KNOW I THINK THEY CHANGED THE WAY OF TRANSPORTATION." Rukia screamed back. "WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY DO THAT?" Rukia shrugged. "I DON'T KNOW."

They were about to hit the ground until Rukia came to a realization. "Wait can't we fly?" Renji gave her a skeptical look. "Of course we can't fly we're not unicorns!" "No I don't mean that! I mean don't we usually just stand on air like it's a floor?" Renji's eyes widened. "Oh my god we do." "Yeah, so don't you think we should be doing that now?" Renji smiled like a 2 year old. "Yeah we should!" _Dumbass..._ Rukia muttered. Renji, and Rukia both stoped falling and when they did they were only an inch off the ground.

"That was close." Renji sighed in relief." "Of course it was, I think you should thank your INTELLIGENT friend for coming to the realization." "Fine." Renji mumbled. "Thank you Ruki-chan for coming to the realization because I love you so much." Rukia twitched. "That was sarcasm!" "So what if it was?" Renji stuck his tongue out. Rukia looked offended. "You're such a hater." "Hehe you know I love you." The shorter one of the two smiled. "Of course I do because you have no one else to love." Renji gaped. "You know I'm kidding." She teased. "Of course you are." He sighed.

Rukia's cell phone began ringing. When she looked at the caller ID a look of disgust formed on her face. "Hello." She mumbled. "Hello my lovelies! Where have you two been, I woke up at 4:00 am expecting you two at 4:30, but now it's 5:00. How could you keep such a sexy, and hot shopkeeper up so late? You'll give me wrinkles..." "Shut up old hag Rukia replied harshly. "My Kuchiki-san what happened to your manners? Hopefully you haven't become a delinquent child while you were gone." Rukia blushed when she realized her rude reply. "Gomen ne, but I've had a bad morning. Can you please excuse my rudeness for today?" Urahara grinned. "Of course... Oh Kuchiki-san is Abarai with you?" "Ah, yes he's right next to me actually." "Ok well could you please tell him that he will be staying with us while you two are in the human world." "Sure..." Rukia replied suspiciously, "Well we'll be there in about 10 minutes." "Ok hurry up you two we have things to discuss. Rukia hung up the phone, and turned towards Renji. "Come on Renji let's go." "Yeah." Renji nodded.

* * *

Urahara waited outside for the two shinigami. _I wonder where they are..._ He thought. About a minute later he got tired and sat down_. I look like such a loner where have the years gone... I'm sexy aren't I? Sure I annoy people, but still they should know it's for entertainment purposes. I guess I can find a girl I mean the only girl I hang out with that's around my age is Yoruich- _He stopped himself._ Oh my god I'm pathetic! _His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the two shinigami standing in front of him. "Oh! Hello you two when did u get here?" He fidgeted. "We just got here; Is everything ok?" Renji cocked an eyebrow. "Uhhh yes everything is fine come in I have much to tell you." Urahara ran inside the building causing Rukia, and Renji to give him weird glances. Rukia rolled her eyes. "This should be fun." She walked inside the store, and Renji followed close behind.

**End Of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Author's Note: I made Urahara sound like he had depression, but I tried to prevent that by putting a funny saying XD (Hope that worked hehe) I wonder what Urahara wants to talk about hmm? Well you will all find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Homosexuality and Call Of Duty

**Author's Note: Hi again! Now here comes the news /3 As you all know there were some problems with logging in so I couldn't update TT-TT (please forgive meh~) Also I'm starting to get more fans! Woop-woop keep up the reviews, and alerts! **

* * *

_Responce To Reviews_

_Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: To tell you the truth I actually really enjoyed writting that part XD_

_mrsichigodarcy: Haihai :3 Thank you! Your review made my whole day :DDDD_

_FanFictionFan302: WELCOME MY NEW REVIEWER! (as a gift I'll give you a pack of pockies ;D) I hope you enjoy the story, and I'll really be looking forward to your reviews :)_

_Bobalina1: WELCOME OTHER NEW REVIEWER! Haha you're comment was hilarious X3 can't wait to read your story when it comes out!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Homosexuality and Call Of Duty**

Once inside Urahara sat down, and started telling them rules. "You two are suppose to do what you normally do when you come here: send reports back to Soul society, kill hollows, etcetera, but this time there's a catch. Rule number one don't tell ANYONE why you're here, if they ask just say that Soul society wanted to see how Karakura town was doing. Rule number two you have to find the cause of Ichigo's powers increasing. I don't care if that means you have to stalk him just do it." "Urahara I have an idea!" Renji grinned. "Yes Renji?" Urahara twitched. "Since Rukia always stays at their house she can be the one that stalks him." "WHAT?" Rukia shouted. "That's a great idea Renji any objections?" "I OBJE-" "Good since no one objects let's move on to rule number three." Rukia sat down with her arms crossed. Obviously pissed. "Rule number three Renji HAS to stay with us every time he enters the human world. Renji gaped. "Why?" "Because we all love to torture yo- I mean we all love you." "That's a lie!" Renji pointed accusingly at Urahara.

"Oh look at the time you two will be late to school." Rukia put her hands on her hips. "We're going to school?" "Of course you two are. Now here are your uniforms, and I hope you enjoy your stay in the human world." Urahara left the room, closing the door behind him. "Renji, and Rukia began changing into their uniforms (backs facing each other of course.) "I'm not looking forward to this." Renji pouted. "me either." Rukia agreed.

* * *

"Onii-chan run faster we're going to be late for school!" "I'm running as fast as I can! God Yuzu why didn't you just leave early with Karin?" Yuzu glared at her brother. "I just wanted to walk to school with my brother is that too much to ask..." "You are walking with me to school." "We're not walking we're running!" "Walking running same thing." "It's not the same thing!" They're argument came to a stop when they heard the bell ring. "SHIT WE'RE LATE!" Ichigo yelled. "Geez onii-chan you're going to get me in trouble!" "How am_ I_ gonna get _you_ in trouble?" "I don't know you just are!" When they got inside the building Yuzu made a sharp turn to get to her class. "Bye onii-chan see you after school!" "Yeah see ya." Ichigo waved to Yuzu , and ran full speed to his class._ Dammit_ _I shouldn't have slept in!_ He cursed. When he finally arrived to his destination he shoved the door open, and earned the gaze of every person there.

"Kurosaki you're late." Kage crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry Kage I over slept." Sensei gave him a harsh glare."It's Kage-sensei, and you're lucky the new students are late, or you would've been in a lot of trouble." "New students?" Ichigo questioned. "Yes, today we are going to get two new students." Everyone got excited which resulted in Kage rolling his eyes. The boys were hoping it would be two hot American girls while the girls hoped it would be two male Japanese idols. Ichigo on the other hand really wasn't interested in new students, so he sat down, and looked out the window.

A few minutes later there was knocking at the door. The whole class became quiet, and Kage headed towards the door. "Oh, it looks like they're here." Kage opened the door, and let the new students walk in. When they came in Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, and Keigo all gasped. Ichigo turned around to look at them, and saw a mixture of surprised, happiness, and confusion on their faces. _What the hell?_ After seeing their reactions he decided to look at the new students, and when he saw them his mouth flew open.

Without thinking Ichigo stood up, and yelled the first name that came to his mind. "RUKIA!" The whole class looked at him including Rukia. Kage tried his best not to laugh. "Do you two know each other?" Rukia flushed. "Yes we know each other. I was going to talk to him when I _sat down_, but since he feels the urge to stand up I gues-" "Sorry!" Ichigo sat down, and buried his face in his hands.

"Well since you two are such lovebirds I guess I can put you next to each other." Kage noticed Ichigo sink back into his chair, and smirked. "But before I do that I'll have to introduce them." He motioned his hand towards the taller one. "This is Abarai Renji. He is 188 cm tall, and he likes to kill people?" Kage gave Renji a confused look. "N-N-ot kill people I mean I like to play Call Of Duty, and kill people on there..." Renji laughed.

"O..kay and here we have Kuchiki Rukia she is 144 cm tall, and she likes to draw. Ne Kuchiki how long have you been drawing?" Rukia smiled. "I've been drawing for about 6 years." "Wow well if you love drawing so much we're going to be having a class play would you like to draw the posters for it?" Ichigo, and Renji nearly burst out laughing. "Sensei I don't think that's a good idea." "Why not Abarai?" "Becasue she su- OUCH!" Rukia kicked Renji in the shin. "WHAT THE HELL RUKIA!" "Shut up baka." Rukia turned to her sensei, and bowed. "Sorry for taking so much of your time you can begin class now, and I would be delighted to draw the posters." "Thank you Kuchiki." Kage looked at Renji, and saw him holding his knee. _Why do I get all of the weird children?_ He sighed. "Ok Kuchiki you will be sitting by Kurosaki, and Abarai you will be sitting in front of her." Rukia smiled, and walked to her seat while Renji limped to his.

When they sat down Rukia tapped Renji's back to ask him a question. "What." Renji whispered. "I'm sorry to ask, but what's call of duty?" Renji turned around. "I don't know I saw it on a poster. Why were you wondering?" Rukia shrugged. "I was curious." Rukia leaned back quickly when she noticed someone heading their way. "Abarai I don't know how your old school was, but in this school we don't talk in the middle of class." Renji turned around, and saw Kage's 'disappointed' look. "Rukia was the one wh-" "GOD Renji he already told you to shut up, so stop talking!" Rukia rolled her eyes. "But you were the one that asked me the question!" Kage rubbed his temples. "Since you're new I'll let it go, but next time I'm sending you to the principal's office are we clear?" "But Rukia wa-" "ARE we clear?" "Yes sir." Renji sat back in his seat, and refrained from talking the whole class period. Rukia on the other hand sighed in relief. _Thank god he didn't notice me. _

* * *

"Ok class as you know today is the day we're picking characters for the play." Chizuru raised her hand. "Yes Chizuru?" "How are we picking the characters?" "We are going to pick the characters by my vote, and since Michiru is the only one that knows all of the characters she will be our helper. Isn't that right Michiru." Michiru nodded shyly. "Hai." She responded." "With that settled let's begin! The first character is Elliot, any volunteers?" One hand went up in the air, and of course that was Chizuru's." "How many times do I have to tell you NO HOMOSEXUALITY!" "That's illegal!" Chizuru cried. Kage rested his elbows on the table in defeat. "How is that illegal?" "Because lesbian, and gay people have the right to express themselves!" Kage began to twitch. "That's a democracy WE have an emperor." "I still think it's illegal." "Okay if no one is going to volunteer I'll pick the person." Kage stared at a certain someone and smiled.

"YOU are going to be Elliot." Ichigo gaped. "Why am _I_ Elliot?" "Because I am the teacher, and I get to make the rules." Ichigo crossed his arms. "I'll only be Elliot if you sing a stupid song." "No." "Well then I guess I can _accidentally_ get sick or _accidentally_ fall down a hill..." "Fine." Kage gave in. "But you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone, or laugh. Same goes with all of you other students." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well here it goes... I LOVE BALLONS, AND CLOUDS I'M A PONY AND A LITTLE GIRL YEAH!" Sensei ended the song with a cool hair flip. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. " WHAT THE HELL..." "Yeah I watch a lot of YouTube..." Kage laughed. "So you're doing the part right?" "Of course I'm doing the part. Just remind me never to ask you to do something so stupid again..." "This is why you don't mess with the Kage." Kage did another awesome hair flip. "Uhh Kage-sensei we're never going to get this done..." Kage flushed. "Ah yes! Haha sorry Michiru who's the next character?" "The next character is freedert."

"Anyone want to be Freedert?" A lot of the girls were about to raise their hands until Ichigo gave them each a very strong glare. "You guys are so unenthusiastic." Kage sighed. "I guess I'll have to pick this one to. Let's see...oh! I know who would be a good match let's have Inoue be Freedert." Inoue looked like she was about to die. "K-K-K-Kage sen-sensei why di-did you pick meeee?" "I picked you because you have orange hair." "What does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo stood up. "Well if you went on stage, you would stand out a lot since you both have orange hair." Ichigo scoffed. "Thats your reasoning?" "Yep." Kage gave a sheepish smile. "Would you two fight AFTER we're done picking people!"

Ichigo and Kage stared at Michiru. "Sorry Michiru, did we make you mad?" Kage inquired. "Of course you did!" Kage pointed a finger at Ichigo. "He started it not me." Ichigo gaped. "What the hell! Aren't you suppose to take on the responsibility since you're the adult." "I am a teacher, and teachers teach kids not to do bad things, so why would I take responsibility for something you did?" He argued. "Ohhh you're in for it no-" "ICHIGO SIT DOWN, AND KAGE GET BACK HERE! I'M TIRED OF YOUR BULL SHIT!" Every gaze flickered to Michiru. "Sorry, but this is what happens when you push me over the edge, so can we please continue?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, so the next role is village girl number one." Most of the girls raised their hands this time including Rukia. "Finally some people." Kage grinned. "Chizuru, you can be village girl number one,"

"Oh, so you give me this crappy roll, but you won't give me the role of Elliot." She grumbled. "Would you stop complaining? It's just a play anyway." Kage snapped.

"Whatever." She slouched down in her chair.

As a few minutes passed by, Tatsuki got village girl number two, Chad got village boy number one, Mizuiro got village boy number two, Ishida got the job as clothing designer - obviously -, and Rukia got the part of the second Hand of Time. "Oh! We need an artist." Kage exclaimed, seeming vaguely surprised.

Rukia beamed. "I'll be the artist!" Renji was about to say something when Kage interrupted him. "Are you sure it's not too much work?" "Yeah, it'll be fine." She assured him. "Well, it looks like we have our artist. Are there any other parts left Michiru?" "No, we're done." She said, sounding relieved. Kage sighed in relief. "Finally, and for all of you students who don't have a part, you'll be assigned as the backstage crew." Said-people nodded, and soon after the bell rang. "Tomorrow is rehearsal day, so be ready!" Kage cheered. Most everyone ignored him, and none made a response. The teens all sauntered out of class lazily.

* * *

Everyone sat at the usual rooftop enjoying their lunch peacefully until a stomach growled. Renji tried to hide his embarrassment, but it just didn't work. "Renji did you bring a lunch?" Ichigo questioned. "N-No, but Rukia didn't either!" Rukia groaned." We didn't bring lunches because we weren't expecting to go to school." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you bring money?" She scoffed. "honestly Ichigo do you really think we have money?" "N-No." "Then that's your answer."

"Geez Rukia you've gotten meaner over the years." Keigo pouted. "Sorry Keigo I've just had a bad morning…" Renji snickered. "Yeah you should've seen the look on her face when I beat her to the ga-" "Fuck off Renji I'm not in the mood." She turned to talk to Ichigo. "Sorry about this morning." Ichigo smiled. "No problem." "Hey why are you being nice to him?" Renji whined. "Because he's not annoying the hell out of me!" "Well meh to you!" He made a face. "It's okay Renji I know how you feel. Keigo patted him on the back. "Thank you Keigo finally somebody understands."

While everyone laughed at the amusing conversation, Ichigo turned to start a conversation with Rukia. "I have so many things to tell you." He smirked. "Me too a lot has happened over the past year." She smiled. "Oh, that reminds me. Do you have any place to stay while you're here?" She thought about his question, and decided to give him a brief answer. "I'm probably gonna end up staying with Urahara, but can I come over today? I have some things to discuss with you." Ichigo's mind went blank as he was lost in thought." _I thought she would end up staying with me like she usually does….. Is it because it would be awkward if she stays? "_Ichigo?"_ Nah, I don't think she'll be bothered by that. Wait, why am I bothered by this? _"Ichigo…"_ It's not like I wanted her to stay over no not at all,_" ICHIGO!" "Y-Yes?" He stuttered. "Can I come over today?" Ichigo looked confused. "Why?" She sighed. "Because I have some things I need to talk to you about." "Oh well sure you can." He tried to laugh it off.

Soon the bell rang, and everyone rushed to class. "What time do you want to come over?" Ichigo asked bluntly. "I was hoping I could walk home with you, is that okay?" "S-S-Sure it's okay!" he replied. "Ichigo you're acting weird is everything alright?" Rukia questioned. "Everything's fine." He laughed. "Alright whatever you say." She shrugged. When they made their way into the classroom rukia and ichigo both took their seats, and rued the long lasting math class.

**End Of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Author's Note: The big meeting! Ha I hoped you guys enjoyed the introductions I tried to make them entertaining :3 Also leave a review telling me your opinion on my story/the new bleach episode (I died when i watched it X3)**

**P.S. For anyone who likes D.N. Angel...READ MY ONE-SHOT ;DD (My friend wrote it I just edited it and changed the names of the characters to fit the anime.)**


	5. Riruka and The Queen Of Enlgand

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating last week I went on a vacation to Virginia *sigh* well anyway I got a lot of bashing for making Inoue the main role, but don't worry this story is, and will always be ichiruki. X3 (If it ever becomes Ichihime I was either drunk, or brainwashed. ;D)**

***Note* I know on the first chapter I said I would update every Saturday, but now I'm changing that. Instead i'm going to update every weekend. XD**

* * *

_Responce To Reviews_

_Cerice Belle: Ohhhhhh okay thanks for fixing me XD I was too lazy to work on the chapter this week, so I ended up writting more then half of it today =.= (I'll try to take your adivce on chapter 6 :D)_

_Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius: Sorry for making Inoue the lead role! I might change it, but I just don't know yet. ;) Also I'll NEVER make this story Ichihime o.o Thanks for the review looking forward to your other ones!_

_FanFictionFan302: I am glad you enjoyed the humor I put in the last chapter. X3_

_I am myslef: I WILL NOT MAKE THIS STORY ICHIHIME IT'S 100% ICHIRUKI! :OOO Actually I admire you because you're review was the first one to have a cuss word in it. XD_

_mrsichigodarcy: Yes I did it to mock you. 83 Also thanks to you I'm never putting Inoue in a kithchen... o.e_

_Banana King: You're wayyy ahead of me. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Riruka and The Queen Of Enlgand**

On the way home the walk was quiet, and peaceful. Ichigo and rukia -Instead of talking- seemed to admire each other's presence. When they got to Ichigo's house that's when the real problems started.

* * *

The minute Isshin saw Rukia he went berserk. "RUKIAAAAA YOU'RE BACK! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE MY PATHETIC SON ALL ALONE!" Rukia walked up to him with caution, and offered him a handshake, but instead she received a bear hug. "WELCOME BACK THIRD DAUGHTER!" "Dad you're killing her!" Ichigo shouted. "Oh sorry." Isshin let go of Rukia, and grabbed his coat. "I have business to take care of, so I'll be back in a bit." With that Isshin left.

"Your dad sure has gotten a lot more interesting since the last time I saw him." Rukia said. "Yeah, he's been different." Shortly after Karin came downstairs, and blankly stared at Rukia. "I knew you'd be back." She sighed. "God I don't know why all of you are freaking out." Ichigo twitched. "She's not staying with us this time, she just came to talk about something, so we're going upstairs." "Okay, just don't do anything bad up their if you know what I mean." Karin nudged Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo did you get flour from the sto- RUKIA!" Yuzu ran up, and gave the raven haired girl a much gentler hug. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Rukia gaped. "Yuzu is that really you? I mean you've gotten so much older, and taller..." It was true Yuzu was about Rukia's height now. "Of course it's me! " The blond smiled.

"Geez Yuzu stop hugging her you look like a child who just found her mom." Yuzu pouted. "Geez Karin-chan it's not like you get to see her every day!" "Okay enough you two." Ichigo glared at his sisters. "Before you two start fighting I suggest that you just drop the argument, and get back to you daily task. For instance Yuzu you should go back to cooking so I don't starve to death, and Karin you should go do your homework so I don't get in trouble." Karin scowled. "You're just doing this for your sake not ours!" "Now why would I do that, can't you tell I love you both." Ichigo cooed, which made Karin even more irritated. "Umm Ichigo I don't want to interrupt your family time, but I sort of kind of have to tell you something." Rukia looked at Ichigo innocently which gave him the creeps. "Ah yes! Why don't we talk let's go to my room." Ichigo, and Rukia went upstairs; leaving his sister's all alone. "Geez Karin you made them leave!" Karin shruged. "Oh well who cares they're better off upstairs anyway who knows what they'll do." Yuzu twitched at the thought. "Well I'm going to do my homework so don't disturb me." Karin went upstairs, and slammed the door. "And they wonder why I'm the weird one." Yuzu muttered.

* * *

"Okay so what's the big thing you're wanting to tell me?" Ichigo questioned. "Well it's not really telling, more like asking. I was wondering if I can ask you some questions." Ichigo sat down. "Sure go ahead." "Alright first question have you been able to sense any spiritual energy since the time I left?" "No." Rukia hesitate, but decided to ask the next question. "Have you been able to see any spirits?" "Not really, but wait how can I see you, and why exactly are you here?" Rukia sighed. "I'll answer you in a second. Let me just ask you one more question." Ichigo rested his chin on his hand. "Okay." Rukia continued. "Can Karin, and Yuzu see spirits better than before?" Ichigo started getting suspicious. "Yeah Karin's like me now, and Yuzu's like the old Karin. "I see… Okay you can ask me questions now." "Alright." Ichigo cracked his knuckles.

"So why are you, and Renji suddenly coming back after a year?" "We came back because we wanted to see how Karakura town was doing after the winter war." Ichigo wasn't buying it. "Yeah, but don't you think it's a little suspicious that you're suddenly coming to visit?" Rukia shrugged. "Not really, and plus we wanted to see everyone!" "Sureeee." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh would you just ask the next question." Rukia urged. "Okay Okay, so How can I see you?" Rukia cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" "I mean I lost my powers, but I can see you. How is that?" "Well I'm in a gigai." Ichigo felt stupid. "Oh well never mind." "Any other questions?" Rukia asked. "None that I can think of."

The clock read 6:45, and Ichigo decided to let his hospitality kick in. "Rukia would you like to stay for dinner?" Rukia froze. "Well I wouldn't want to be a burden on you guys." "Na it's fine Yuzu, and Karin would beg me to let you stay anyway." "Are you sure?" Ichigo stood up. "Yeah it's fine." "Okay sure I'd love to stay for dinner." "Alright." Ichigo started heading towards the door."I'm going to go tell Yuzu, be right back." "Mhm." After Ichigo left Rukia began to look around until she heard his phone vibrate. Normally she isn't one to snoop, but in this case it was for 'official soul society business.'

When she picked up the phone it was a text message from someone called Riruka. When Rukia read the message it said _don't forget to come at 8:00 today! _Rukia was shocked. _He has a girlfriend? Hmm should I ask him about it or... No! Rukia don't get into other people's personal lives_. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps. "Hey Rukia dinner's ready." Rukia jumped. "Y-Yeah just go ahead I'll be down in a sec." Ichigo looked concerned. "Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm perfectly fine!" "Okay.." When Ichigo left the room she put his phone back on the table. _I think I know what I'm doing tonight_. Rukia smiled, and left the room anticipating her dinner with the Kurosaki's.

* * *

After eating dinner everyone was stuffed; Even Isshin was too full to talk. Everyone began to clean the table, and soon after Rukia began to head out the door. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Yuzu asked. "Sorry Yuzu I have to stay with Urahara this time, but thank you for the food it was delicious." "No problem! I made it extra tasty since you were staying here." Rukia smiled. "If it's okay I'd like to come by some other time." "Fine with me." Ichigo responded.

After Rukia left Ichigo couldn't resist the urge to torture his little sister. "No problem I made it extra tasty since you were staying here." Yuzu growled. "Shut up I was being friendly." "You don't have to make it sound like we're serving the queen of England." Yuzu twitched. "How does it sound like we're serving the queen of England?" "It just does." Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Whatever, and don't you have to be somewhere? It's 8:00." "OH SHIT!" Ichigo ran to the door and said, "I don't know when I'm going to be back, so try not to miss me too much." "Yeah yeah." After Ichigo left Yuzu closed the door, and continued to clean the table.

* * *

_How can I forget? Dammit I'm such an idiot. _When Ichigo rounded the corner he entered the building, but what he didn't know was that there were a set of two eyes watching him.

"Rukia why am I here?" "Shut up Renji he's gonna hear you!" It turns out that Rukia went straight to Urahara's, and got Renji so that they can both spy on Ichigo's 'date.' "Are you sure it's a date? I mean It could just be a meeting…" Rukia sighed. "It's a date because he got a text message from someone named Riruka that told him to meet her somewhere at eight." Renji twitched. "And how do you know this? God Rukia I told you you were a stalker." Rukia scoffed. "I'm not a stalker…" "Then how did you find out all of this?" "Well I looked at his phone, and saw the message." Renji grinned. "It looks like my little Rukia is jealous." "NO," Rukia shouted. "I want to see him screw up his date." Renji rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

When they both saw Ichigo enter the building Renji stood up. "Rukia he's not going to a restaurant he's probably going to her house. Let's just go home, and leave his personal life alone." Rukia gaped. "But Renji I thought you'd be the one interested in spying on Ichigo! I mean that's the reason why I got you..." "I would love to see him screw up, but Rukia he's going inside her house I mean they can be doing some things in there if you know what I mean." Rukia got a mental image, and winced. "You know what maybe it is a good idea to leave. Let's go Renji." When Rukia jumped off the building Renji sighed. "You just love wasting my time don't you." Rukia smiled. "Of course it's my job."

When Ichigo entered the building Riruka came flying at him. "WHAT THE FUCK ICHIGO. I EVEN TEXTED YOU TO COME HERE AT EIGHT!" "I'm sorry! I had a guest over, and lost track of time." "A guest? Wait, Ichigo you have a girlfriend?" Ichigo sighed. "No I don't have a girlfriend." Riruka beamed. "So that means you're still available?" Ichigo eyes widened. "What?" "N-N-Nothing! Ehehe let's just get on with the training." Ichigo walked towards the doll house, but Riruka stopped him. "We're going to be doing a new way of training."

**End Of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Author's Note: Speaking of the Queen did anyone watch the royal wedding? I did, and I loved it! Cutest non-anime couple ever X3 **


	6. Big Boobs, and Hichigo

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would like to thank mrsichigodarcy for helping me write it! Also I just relized that I always forget to put the disclaimer in each chapter ._. (oops) so everytime I forget please just threaten to kill me or something XD **

***Note* Please forget about the note in chapter 5 it made no sense. o.e I would also like to apologize about my slow update I haven't even relized how long it's been please forgive me. T_T***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH **

* * *

_Responce to Reviews_

_I am myself: As long as you keep on reading it's fine, but remember I will miss your reviews. ) _

_Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius: Lol that'd be funny XD_

_mrsichigodarcy: I'LL MISS YOU YOU HOBO! D: By the way If it makes you happy I'll make this responce really long just for you. SOOOO OMG GIN'S DIARY WAS SO HI-LA-RIOUS LIKE TOTALLY AND LIKE I WAS LAUGHING MY ASS OFF. Feel __proud because I would NEVER do something as stupid as that. :P_

_Drinle: WELCOME NEW REVIEWER! I love Renji, and Byakuya's personalities too, so I'll try to write more of it. ;D_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Big Boobs, and Hichigo**

"What do you mean a new way of training?" Ichigo was obviously confused.

Riruka sighed. "I mean we're going to do a different type of training so that we can increase the growth of your powers. Now let me put you in the doll house we have work to do." Riruka shrunk Ichigo, and put him along with all of the other Xcution members in the doll house.

"Why is everyone else here?"

Kugo stepped forward. "Because Ichigo, you are going to have to fight all of us."

"But why?" Ichigo stepped back. "I don't think I'm ready for all of you yet."

Kugo unsheathed his sword. "We'll just have to see," Kugo then ran full force at Ichigo, and attacked him with his sword.

Ichigo - who remained helpless - grabbed his shinigami badge, and activated his fullbring. "You guys could've warned me about this!"

Kugo grinned. "It wouldn't have been fun if we did!" He then slammed Ichigo against the wall, and gave him a huge blow upside the head.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Riruka questioned.

Jackie scoffed. "Of course it is. It's for his own good. " Jackie ran up to ichigo, and started kicking him like there was no tomorrow. After that she punched him in the stomach, and threw him on the ground. Ichigo started coughing up blood.

"P-P-Please stop I can't take this anymore." Instead of listening, Kugo went up to Ichigo, and stabbed him in the chest. Ichigo cried out in pain, and collapsed.

When Ichigo woke up he found himself inside the inner world. _How the hell did I get here?_ He thought.

"Yo, King."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He turned around, and saw Hichigo holding his white Zangetsu.

"W-What are you doing here? I thought.. I beat you…." Hichigo sighed. "Ya' did dumbass, just because ya' beat me doesn't mean 'm dead."

"B-But I-"

"Sha'dup fuck-tard-no one wants to hear yer foreignese. Now let m' take over, an' beat these dipshits."

* * *

Ichigo scoffed. "I don't need your help-I can beat them myself you-!…Wait…Foreignese?..."

Hichigo laughed - ignoring his King's utter confusion. "Oh, really? Well guess who just passed out? You. Y. O. U."

Ichigo's face hardened. "Just do whatever you want."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I make the princess mad?"

Ichigo glared at his inner hollow. "Shut the fuck up, and just take over before I change my mind."

Hichigo smirked, "Will do."

* * *

Kugo, and everybody else huddled over Ichigo, worried.

"KUGO YOU DUMBASS I TOLD YOU THIS WASN'T SAFE!" Riruka was pissed, and I mean really, _really_ pissed.

"Riruka I don't have time for your nagging-can't you see he's still alive?" Riruka looked, and saw Ichigo move a little. She sighed in relief.

"When he wakes up stop this fight. I knew he wasn't ready for it yet." Before Kugo could answer Ichigo began stirring. Curious, Kugo moved closer to Ichigo. With a sharp intake of breath, Ichigo's eyes flew open - showing off startling yellow pupils and black scleras - and grabbed Kugo's face - slamming it to the ground forcefully. Kugo stood up, and wiped the blood off his face.

"It looks like my plan worked," Kugo declared smugly. Everyone was confused.

Hichigo rolled his eyes and stretched his limbs. His King had lost to THESE dumbasses?

"What plan?" Jackie inquired sharply.

Yawning, Hichigo felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Well I heard he had an inner hollow inside of him-and I wanted to see if it was still there-so I knew it would come out if Ichigo lost badly."

Hichigo arched both his eyebrows. _So, they wanted to play_? His demonic smirk took over.

Riruka twitched "Kugo you son of a bitch-weren't you THINKING? Now that the hollow's out it's gonna' try to kill every one of us."

Kugo paused. "Oh I wasn't thinking of that."

Hichigo giggled and gripped Zangetsu by the cloth. He lifted the zanpaktou above his head and began swinging it - adrenaline pounded in his veins, and the bloodlust began taking control.

He launched forward with a sharp exhalation of breath and a giggle towards the nearest opponent - Kugo.

Kugo's eyes widened comically for a moment, and he flew left - but not before Zangetsu had scuffed the side of his head.

The rest of X-cution watched on - frozen in silent horror - as an oddly shaped hollow mask began dominating the whole of Ichigo's face.

The albino inner-hollow wasted no time launching at Kugo once more. Kugo rolled to the side, and quickly scrambled to his feet, his breath already coming in sharp, short pants.

This time, Kugo took the offense before he was forced into defense once more. Hichigo's beam - if possible - grew wider as Kugo thrust his own sword forward in a fierce jab.

"Ooo! How mean! Ya' coulda' gone righ' through King's pretty lil' head if I wouldn'a' dodged!"

Hichigo released a demonic giggle before launching forward - his speed more than doubled. Kugo could only gape as the white Zangetsu was thrust through his stomach. Kugo fell to the floor - motionless - with an audible _thump_! Hichigo kicked him before sighing - he was still breathing.

"It looks like 'm gonna' have ta' finish 'im off. People 'ese days - jus' don' know 'ow ta' die properly." Hichigo lifted his hand almost lazily as a red and black cero charged, when suddenly the cero dispersed within his palm.

Confusion overwhelmed him, and he looked around for the cause, when it suddenly hit him. The Strawberry King. "ICHIGO YA' DUMBASS YA' BETTER NOT INTERFERE WIT' 'IS BATTLE!" The inner-hollow screeched, before he felt his control weaken dramatically. His own hand flew up, and began clawing at his growing mask - clawing?... Oh, he had apparently already began growing his hollow-claws - and let out a shriek as the mask was torn from his face.

Ichigo's body slumped backward - no definite soul in control any longer - and after a brief moment his breathing regulated, and his eyes fluttered open - their warm, chocolate/tea brown once again.

Everyone continued to watch in horror-struck silence, and Jackie took a single, hesitant step forward - her eyes flashing with wary distrust.

"He's alive, but he's having some trouble breathing," Ichigo declared quietly, before getting shakily to his feet. There wasn't a single cut on him, but his body felt weak from Hichigo's fierce 'battle'. He ignored Ichigo's human needs - like conserving energy - in order to fight. Riruka had raced forward, and was inspecting the wound in the center of Kugo's stomach in silent horror.

"Don't worry I have a friend who can fix this problem." Ichigo said, trying to soothe the tension. Everyone glared at him suspiciously.

"What friend?" Jackie inquired sharply.

"She's a friend of mine-and Chad's." Ichigo said, adding the end in hopes of less suspicion. The orangenette grabbed his cell phone, and started dialing.

Riruka gaped. "You have a cell phone?"

"Of course I do! I don't want to get molested on the street now, do I?" Chad held back a snicker.

"I didn't mean it that way! I mean wouldn't it have died by now since you've been doing all this fighting?"

This caught Yukio's attention. "Yeah wouldn't it at least have a crack on it?"

This made Ichigo laugh. "Of course it doesn't can't you tell it's magical? I mean it is owned by ME-what are you?... Stupid?..."

Everyone rolled their eyes, and started getting suspicious about this 'friend' of his.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Riruka asked.

"Girl."

"I bet she has big boobs." Jackie declared.

Ichigo shuddered. "She does not have big_ breast_."

"I'm sure she doesn't"

Before Ichigo can respond someone picked up the phone. _"H-Hello Kurosaki-kun."_

"Hi inoue." Ichigo took a deep breath."Can you do me a favor?"

_"Sure what is it?"_

"One of my friends got injured, and I need you to come, and heal him."

Inoue gaped_. "Oh my! Well I'll be glad to come and heal him, just tell me your location."_

Ichigo looked at Chad. "I'm sending Chad to come get you. He'll take you to my location."

_"Okay see you."_

"See you." Ichigo closed his phone.

Chad looked at Ichigo. "Why do I have to get her?"

"Because you're Chad** (1)**Da Neko Ninja."

Chad looked confused. "Neko ninja?"

"Yes now do your battle cry."

"What?"

"Just meow."

"Meow…"

"Good now go get her we have a dying man to save!"

Without questioning Ichigo's sanity Chad left to go get Orihime.

"Are you feeling alright?" Giriko asked. "Should I get you some tea?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that I still have some adrenalin left over from when my inner hollow attacked everyone. I guess it's just making me feel jumpy."

Riruka laughed. "Well I like this Ichigo better." She left the room, and came back with a couple of jump ropes. "Wanna see who can do the most?"

Ichigo isn't usually in to these things, but the temptation was too good to refuse.

"Sure, but just to let you know I'll kick your ass."

Riruka scoffed "We'll see."

Ichigo started jump roping enthusiastically until a certain someone came into the room.

"Kurosaki-kun I didn't know you like jump roping!" Inoue squealed.

Ichigo froze. "I don't like it I was just having a contest."

"HA! I BEAT YOU YOU SORE LOSERRRR." Riruka started dancing.

"That doesn't count I was distracted!"

"Sureeee. I am the champion and you are the loser hahahaha!"

After laughing her ass off Riruka looked to see Inoue standing there.

"This I the friend?"

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah…"

"HA!" Jackie yelled. "I KNEW SHE HAD BIG BOOBS!"

Inoue's face brightened, and she quickly changed the subject. "K-Kurosaki-kun aren't you going to show me the friend who got injured?"

Ichigo's mood suddenly dropped. "Yeah he's right there."

Inoue gasped. "That poor man! Oh dear How did he get so hurt!" She ran over, and began healing him.

"We just had a minor issue." Ichigo said.

"I see….. Hey Kurosaki-kun what is this place?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Uhh give me a second." He huddled all of the Xcution members -including Chad- into a circle." "I have a request." He sighed. "Can I tell her about the Xcution?" Everyone gaped.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" Riruka said.

"Because just in case any of us get hurt. She has this ability that allows her to heal people with any wound."

"I say we do it." Yukio said. "Who knows how many of us will get hurt."

"I agree." Giriko said.

"Then it's settled I say we do it." Jackie said.

"Alright." Ichigo walked over to Orihime, and put a hand on her shoulder. "This is the Xcution."

**End Of Chapter 6**

* * *

**(1) **I played this online game, and someone's user name was SpyDaNekoNinja X3

**Author's Note: This is my first time paraphrasing, so try not to be too hard on me... o3o**


	7. Stalkers, and Crushes

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for these long updates. T_T I was losing motivation for this story, but some inspiration slaped me in the face, so I'm back! (and better than ever ;D)**

* * *

_Responce To Reviews_

_Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius: I'll try making Riruka jealous, but in the future chapters ;)_

_Kyurikochan: Thank you ^_^_

_I am myself: How did I make you feel bad? o.o *cough* evil plan worked *cough* ;3_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Stalkers, and Crushes**

Orihime's eyes widened. "Xcution..?"

"Yes, these are the guys that are going to help me get my powers back." Ichigo motioned to all of the Xcution members.

"I see, Sōten Kisshun I reject!" As the orange shield laid around Kugo not even Giriko could hide his amusement.

"That's an interesting move you got there, mind telling me how it works?"

"Of course." Inoue pointed to her hairpin. "Believe it or not this tiny hair pin posses six fairies who all have different abilities. Their names are Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'ō, and Tsubaki. When I summon Ayame and Shun'ō a barrier forms around whatever or whomever I want to heal. "Fascinating... I have business to take care of, so I will be back in a bit." Giriko got up, and left the room. "Geez we're never going to get anything done at this rate.. Hey big tits can't you hurry up?" Inoue froze. "W-What are tits?" everyone had mixed reactions at this comment, Riruka, and Jackie laughed their asses off, Ichigo blushed, Kugo grunted, and Yukio became awkward. "You don't know what tits are?" Riruka sniffled. "N-No, is it your butt?" Ichigo stiffened. "Can we please stop this conversation it's making me uncomfortable." "Wow Ichigo I thought teenage boy's like talking about this kind of stuff." "Some of them, but not all of them!"

"Well then if you don't like the conversation get out of the room."

Ichigo gapped. "This is how you're going to treat the guy who saved Kugo's life?"

"You didn't save Kugo's life big tits did."

Inoue blushed. "You still didn't tell me what tits are."

"Oh yeah!" Riruka laughed. "Tits are your boobs."

"O-Oh, well then why don't you just call them boobs?"

"Because tits are better to say."

"Really? I didn't know, so should I just say tits now?"

Riruka grinned. "Yep."

"Oi, what are you teaching her?"

"Relax Ichigo this is girls stuff no need to get involved."

"I wasn't getting involved! I was just…overhearing the conversation, and Inoue just for the record don't say tits it's a bad word."

"I-It is?"

"Yes, it will ruin your reputation of being a nice, and innocent person."

"O-Oh my I wouldn't want people thinking I'm mean."

"Exactly."

Riruka pouted. "Geez Ichigo you ruin all the fun!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for _not_ making her ruin her reputation."

"Hey I don't want to interrupt your argument, but Kugo's already healed."

Everyone stared at Kugo -who remained motionless.

"How do you know he's healed Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I just assumed he's healed since Inoue's shield disappeared."

"Ehhh, it doesn't usually do that…."

Giriko walked into the room casually. "He's healed, he's just too stubborn to get up."

"I am not stubborn!" Kugo opened his eyes. "I'm just amazed, I mean have you seen this? You should put it in the book of records."

"I already did, why do you think I was gone all this time."

"You were gone?"

"Oh yes I remember you wouldn't know since you got your ass whooped by Kurosaki."

"Shut up! It wasn't him it was his hollow…"

"What's the book of records?" Ichigo asked.

Kugo sighed. "It's a book where we keep all of our information about people."

"So does that mean I'm in it?"

"Most likely, yes."

"No wonder you guys know so much about people…."

"Hey, stop making us sound like we're stalkers."

"I'm not, it's just interesting."

Kugo scoffed. "Shouldn't you guys go home? It's almost 9:30."

"Y-Yeah, I hadn't realized the time." Ichigo motioned towards Orihime, and Chad. "Let's go home, we've given these guys enough trouble today." As Ichigo walked out the door Chad, and Orihime followed close behind."

* * *

*Afterwards*

Riruka walked towards Kugo. "Nice going dumbass you almost got yourself killed."

"Yeah yeah I know no need to tell me."

"Do you realize how much trouble we'd be in if you died?"

Kugo patted Riruka on the head. "I know, I'm sorry." Riruka blushed.

"It looks like Riruka has a little crush." Jackie taunted.

"S-Shut up! He's not the one I like."

"Then who is?"

"T-That's none of your business!"

"Is it the Kurosaki boy?"

"N-No!"

Jackie snickered. "Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"Jackie I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You felt it too didn't you?"

Jackie turned around. "Felt what?"

"The strange reiatsu before all of this happened."

"You mean the shinigami?"

Riruka nodded.

"Yeah, it looks like we're gonna have some friends real soon."

"Yeah."

"What are you two talking about?"

Jackie sighed. "Nothing Yukio we were just going to bed."

"If it's about the shinigami I say you let it go. I don't think we should do anything unless they attack us."

Riruka gaped. "He has a point you know."

"We'll let Kugo decide, but for now let's get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Right." Both of them replied.

Everyone went to sleep unaware of the tiny shinigami watching their every move.

**Chapter 7 End**

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it was very short, but i'll make chapter 8 longer, and I wonder who this mysteriouse shinigami is hmm~?**


	8. Cooking Classes, and Cell Phones

**Author's Note: PFFF come on people am I that predictable? XD Anyway, I'm proud to say that I'm getting used to paraphrasing, so my grammer will improve, but I couldn't do this withought the help of mrsichigodarcy! Withought her I'd die. ._. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH **

* * *

_Responce to reviews_

_I am myself: *cough* I completely understand *cough* my oh my I think I'm getting your cold. ._._

_Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius: Lol I loved your review. XD And I'll try to be the best I can be! _

_mrsichigodarcy: I fucking love you too... *O* and don't judge! I put it in there for emphasis..._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Cooking Classes, and Cell Phones**

"Ah I love Sundays. The one day of the week where there's nothing to do and you can just relax," Ichigo said to himself.

"Onii-chan! Yuzu yelled. "Come downstairs we're having a family meeting!"

"Arghhh." Ichigo moaned. The Sunday mood was officially killed. "All right, I'll be down in a minute."

When Ichigo came downstairs he found his family huddled around the kitchen table. _This should be good_, he thought.

"First order of business!" Isshin yelled. "I have a doctor's convention at twelve o' clock, so I won't be home." He stared at Ichigo. "You'll be in charge."

"A-Alright." Ichigo said somewhat confused.

"I also have something!" Yuzu said. "I have cooking, and sewing class today at one to five, so Onii-chan you have to come pick me up. Don't forget!"

"W-Wait I have t-"

"Well I have a soccer game today at one to three, so Ichi-nii you have to referee."

"OI GUYS I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW!"

"Oh really?" Yuzu laughed. "Well then what are you going to be doing today?"

"I-I'm going to the movies with some friends."

"Which friends?"

"Ishida, Chad, Orihime… you know, the usual."

"You're lying."

Ichigo was surprised. "H-How do you know?" He challenged.

"Cause I have sewing class with Ishida smarty."

Ah fuck, there goes my Sunday. Ichigo sighed. "Wait! Actually, I DO have plans."

"What now?"

"I was going to visit Rukia today."

"I don't believe you."

"Karin's my witness."

Said-witness sighed. "Well then can't you just bring Rukia with you to my soccer game? I REALLY need a referee, and I already told them you'd do it."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because you would've done It if it weren't for Rukia showing up out of nowhere and telling you a bunch of lies about why she came here."

Ichigo scowled. "Lies?"

Karin Became aware of what she said, and began changing the subject. "Let's just talk about this later come on Ichi-nii I really need a referee."

Ichigo -who's still thinking about the lies business- decided to let it go for now. "Fine I'll referee, but I was really thinking about visiting Rukia today."

"Then bring her with you."

"Why? I mean - it… it'd sound like I'm asking her out on a date."

"Well isn't that what you want?"

"N-No."

Yuzu crossed her arms. "I like how I'm kicked out of the conversation." She said sarcastically.

Isshin turned to his little girl. "Don't worry I was kicked out of the conversation a long time ago."

Ichigo looked at his dad. "Aren't you going to be late? It's 11:45."

"OH MY!" Isshin ran towards the door, and waved goodbye before leaving.

Ichigo sighed. "Now that that's settled, what are we having for breakfast?"

Yuzu jumped, and gave him a flustered look. "Uh, I didn't cook yet. Would any of you like to help me?"

Karin quickly retreated. "I have practice to do so I can't, why don't you ask Ichi-nii to help you?"

"Good idea Karin-chan! Ne onii-chan come help me cook, you have to learn anyway."

Ichigo stared at Karin, and gave her the 'you bitch' look, she just smirked in response.

"Sorry Yuzu I can't help you, I have homework to do."

Yuzu sighed. "Fine, I guess I have to do it myself, but since it's twelve I'm going to start cooking lunch, what would you guys like?"

"I don't really care." Karin said.

"Anything with desert's fine with me."

"All right." Yuzu started getting out supplies, and mumbled something along the lines of you guys are too much work.

"Hey Ichigo." Karin said in a low whisper us voice. "Come outside, and practice some soccer with me."

Ichigo scowled. "Why?"

"Because I have something to tell you, and besides would you rather be playing soccer or listening to Yuzu complain?"

"Good point." Ichigo said. "All right I'll help you practice."

They both walked out of the room, and once they were outside Karin began asking questions.

"Doesn't Yuzu seem a little bi polarish to you?"

Ichigo shrugged "Yeah, but I guess it's just teenage hormones."

"Yeah, but I'm not like that."

"Well you're you, and Yuzu's Yuzu."

"I guess that makes sense."

As they started passing the ball Karin shot out another question.

"Is she going to be like this for the rest of her life? Cause it's kind of annoying the shit out of me."

"Nah, I don't think she will. Like I said it's probably just puberty."

"Ew."

"What?"

"You sound like a mom."

Ichigo resisted the urge to face palm."Well then I guess this means I official don't have a life."

Karin began to laugh, but was cut short due to the sound of Yuzu's voice.

"Karin-chan, Onii-chan lunch's ready!"

Karin gapped. "That was fast."

"Yeah I wonder what she made."

* * *

"I thought you were skipping breakfast."

"I am, this is lunch."

Ichigo stared helplessly at the rice and egg on the table. "But why is there so little?"

"Because I only had half an hour to cook, and besides since we're going to be out all day I thought we'd need the protein."

"I see… Any desert?"

"There's chocolate in the pantry you can have that."

Ichigo flustered. "O-Okay..."

The rest of lunch was rather awkward. Everyone chewed silently, and there wasn't a word at the table. That is until they were done eating.

"Karin-chan, Onii-chan you two are going to clean up, and wash the dishes. Are we clear?"

Karin gapped. "B-But I ha-"

"ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes, Yuzu."

Karin unwillingly got up, and by the time she was done it was already one o' clock.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked.

"We're ready." Karin, and Yuzu both replied.

"Alright let's go, first stop is your cooking class."

Yuzu nodded. "Yep, it's just down the street."

"So it's at Ishida's house?"

"Pretty much."

Ichigo couldn't help but get a little suspicious."How did you even get him to give you classes?"

"Well remember when he was asking for the sewing needles?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Before I gave the phone to you I asked him if he would be willing to give me a few classes, and he happily agreed."

"I see, but why him?"

"Because I've seen his work in the sewing club, and it's very good."

"O-Okay, but if he does anything to you at all all you have to do is tell me, and I'll kick his ass."

"ONII-CHAN!"

"What I'm just saying!"

"HEY GUYS!" Karin sighed. "Can we just go? Please?"

"Karin-chan! Onii-chan thinks Ishida's a you know…"

"I don't think Ishida's a 'you know' I was just saying!"

"You know what I'm leaving without you two."

Karin began to walked out of the room leaving Ichigo, and Yuzu no choice but to snapped out of it, and follow her close behind.

* * *

"So it turns out there's this HUGE organization trying to help get Ichigo his powers back."

Renji scoffed. "Rukia, are you sure you're not just seeing things?"

"Of course I'm not fool!"

"Okay well how did you end up 'seeing this'?"

"Well it turns out when we left I forgot my phone, so I went back to get it, and overheard the conversation. Also they're not stupid either, they already know about us."

Renji became worried. "That's not good, how did they find out about us?"

Rukia shifted slightly. "Well it was sort of my brilliant idea that got us into this… hehe."

"Rukia."

"What?"

"What the fuck."

"Hey! I didn't know they could sense spiritual pressure! Besides, we thought she was human, so you can't blame me."

"Rukia I swear to god I'm gonna-"

Before Renji could finish Urahara entered the room.

"My my what happens to be the problem? I can hear you two from down the hallway."

"Rukia found out there are people who want Ichigo to get his powers back."

Even for someone like Urahara this came as a shock. "Well who are they? And why are they helping Ichigo?"

Rukia sighed. "We don't know their true objective, and we only know the location."

"I see…" Urahara sighed. "Well this is a good start. Now all we have to do is do some research to find out more about these people."

Rukia and Renji both nodded in agreement.

As Renji opened his mouth to say something else, a rapt knocking onthe door caught their attention.

"Oh! I wonder who that could be."

When Urahara answered the door it was none other than Ichigo.

"Well speak of the devil." Renji scoffed. "What do you want?"

Ichigo was taken aback by his sudden answer. "It's a pleasure seeing you too." He sighed. "I was wondering If you two would like to come to Karin's soccer game."

"And why the hell would we want to do tha-"

"I'd love too."

Renji gapped. "Rukia…."

Said-girl scoffed. "What? I can't have any entertainment or fun while I'm here?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her little comment. He didn't know whether it was because she was going, or because she wanted to go. But honestly, he didn't care. he was just happy she was going at all - wait a second_. Why the fuck should he care? It wasn't like he liked her. He just liked her company. Right? He, Ichigo Kurosaki did not LIKE like Rukia Kuchiki! I mean of course not that's crazy! Wait, how did my thoughts even turn t-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Karin's voice."Glad you're coming, now can we go? I'm going to be late."

Ichigo jumped. "Uhh, of course! But Renji are you sure you don't want to go?"

Rukia decided to chime in. "Yeah, Renji, come on! I know you'll have fun. I mean there's gonna be a lot of hot girls there! Or, are you just chicken?"

Renji twitched. He's not a chicken. "Fine I'll come! God dammit you two are so annoying."

Without realizing it Rukia and Ichigo tossed him identical smirks in response.

Karin didn't seem impressed. "Wooo now can we just go? I'm getting tired of waiting.

"Yeah, yeah we're leaving." Ichigo motioned towards the two shinigami. "You two coming or not?"

Said-shinigami nodded, and started following him out the door.

**End Of Chapter 8**

* * *

**Author's Note: I liked this chapter... hehe thank you guys for all of the reviews! You really make me feel special. XDD**


	9. Hot Dogs, and Soccer Games

**Author's Note: *Hangs head in shame***

******Disclaimer: ~I~do~not~own~Bleach~**

* * *

_Responce to Reviews _

_Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius: Hope you liked that part ;D_

_mrsichigodarcy: I guessed even before I read your review. XD_

_I am myself: It's okay, we all have our stupid moments. _

_Hater1: Glad you've been reading my Author's Notes ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hot Dogs, and Soccer Games**

They soon arrived at Karin's soccer game only to be met with screaming fans, and overly large animals running everywhere.

"Ichigo, what's that?" Rukia asked pointing at one of the weird animals.

"That's called a mascot."

"But where did you get it from…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean where did you get such a large animal…"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "There's people in the animals."

Rukia's face turned from curious to absolutely horrified. "You mean these animals eat humans?"

"No! Idiot, they're humans wearing animal costumes."

"Ohh, I see! Sheesh you didn't have to yell I was just wondering."

"Well maybe if you were just a little smarter you wouldn't have to wonder about such stupid questio- AH!"

Ichigo fell to the ground in pain."You Bitch! Why the hell did you kick me!"

"Because you called me stupid!"

"I never called you stupid!"

"You said, and I quote 'Maybe if you were just a little smarter you wouldn't have to wonder about such a stupid question'."

"Well all I'm saying is that your IQ level just needs to increase a little more in order to- OW!"

Yes, Rukia kicked him again, but this time in a more delicate spot….

"AHHH, F-FUCK YOU."

Rukia couldn't hide her smirk. "Next time watch your mouth, fool."

Before Ichigo could retaliate, Renji showed up with boat loads of food.

"These sporting events are so much fun! I've already seen three hot babes, and I got all this free food!"

Rukia cocked her head to the side. "How did you get free food?"

"Well you see that stand over there?" Renji motioned towards the hotdog stand. "The guy just left the stand unattended, so I just took one of these strange looking things and began eating!"

Rukia's eyes beamed. "Amazing… Ichigo, you never told me you could get free food!"

Ichigo -who remained in pain- managed to finally get up. "Y-You can't, Renji just stole like five or six hotdogs from that poor man trying to make a living."

As if not hearing anything, Rukia went up to Renji and grabbed one of his many hotdogs.

"How do we eat this with chopsticks?" She asked curiously.

Ichigo sighed. "You don't, you're supposed to eat it with your hands. Like Renji only not as aggressively."

Said-man scowled. "How is this aggressive?"

"Renji, you're shoving them in your mouth."

"Shut up! This is how they eat them on TV. I've seen it millions of times!"

"W-What kind if programs do you watch..?"

"Sumo wrestling…"

Ichigo messaged his temples. "So you think everyone eats like a sumo wrestler?"

"No! I just wanna eat like one…"

"And why's that?"

"B-Because do you see how strong they are? I mean they can knock over one-thousand pounds, man what I would give for that!"

Rukia gapped. "Really? Then maybe I should start eating like that too…"

Ichigo sighed and slapped the palm of his hand across his face in annoyance. "God you guys are so fucking gullible."

Before Renji could respond, Karin came out and nudged Ichigo in the arm.

"Game's about to start, and we need you to referee."

"All right I'm coming just give me a sec." Ichigo turned towards the two helpless shinigami. "You two sit over there, and please don't make yourselves noticeable."

Rukia smirked. "Don't worry, Ichigo. You can count on us."

"All right, I hope I can."

* * *

"Hello everyone." The announcer A.K.A Mizuiro began. "We are here to begin the soccer finals! On one side we have the Crushers with team captain Togashi Yukio, and on the other side we have the Stamens with team leader Kurosaki Karen. May the games begin!"

Both teams ran towards the soccer ball, and Karin was the first to get it.

_All I need to do is pass these two, and I can score a goal_. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Yukio's voice.

"Hiro, Kajun corner her!" He yelled, and before she knew it Karin was cornered by two of the biggest guys on the team.

_Shit._ She thought. _He ruined my plan! _Before she had even begun to formulate a backup plan, she took note of Ryohei standing near the goal. "Ryohei, here!"

Said-man got the ball, and was quick to act. Running to the goal, he noticed Hiro and Kajun chasing him, and decided to pass it to Kaneda. At first Kaneda stumbled over the ball, but eventually began running until he was stopped by Karin's voice.

"Kaneda pass the ball over here!"

Doing as he was told Kaneda passed the ball, and Karin was able to score a goal.

"Stamens one point!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes!" Karin jumped. "Good job with the passing guys!"

Everyone smiled, and high-fived since this was their rival team after all.

Yukio scoffed. "Don't get too cocky. We still have time left."

Karin smirked. "You worried you're gonna lose?"

"Watch yourself Kurosaki…"

* * *

"Next quarter of the game!" Ichigo threw the ball in the middle, and this time Yukio was the first one to get it."

_I'm not letting this one go no matter what_, he thought. When he got passed Kaneda and Ryohei he noticed Karin coming in for the steal. Before she had the chance to steal it, he pushed her. Resulting in her falling to the ground and scrapping her knee.

"WHAT THE FUCK! RED CARD RED CARDDDD!" Renji yelled.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Fool! Ichigo told us not to make ourselves noticeable."

"So what? That kid just pushed Karin!"

"Huh?" Rukia stood up. "RED CARD RED CARD RED CARD!"

Ichigo noticed all the commotion and turned around only to find everyone staring at Renji and Rukia.

"Those idiots." He groaned.

"Ichigo." Mizuiro said. "It looks like your sister can't play."

"What..?"

"Why not?" Karin protested.

Mizuiro sighed. "Because you scraped your knee pretty badly."

"But, I'm fine!"

"No, you're not. We're gonna need a replacement. Any ideas Ichigo?"

Said-man looked around, and noticed a familiar bunch in the crowd.

"Yeah, just give me a second."

He walked up, and signaled for Rukia and Renji to come down.

"Did you give him a red card?" Renji asked.

"N-No…"

"Why not?"

"Because this is just a middle school team, and they're still learning the basics. We don't have permission to give them red cards yet."

"I still would've done it."

Rukia grew impatient. "Okay, can we just get to the point here?"

"O-Oh yeah! Well we need a replacement for Karin's team, and I was hoping Rukia can do it."

"Why can't I do it?" Renji protested.

"Because like I said this is a MIDDLE SCHOOL team, if you go up against them they don't have a chance."

"Then why does Rukia get to go against them."

"Well Rukia's… pettit- AH!"

Ichigo fell on the ground in pain **again.**

"YOU BITCH! This is like the third time today."

"Fool! What do you think I do all day? Kill hollows? I'm actually really good at soccer…"

Renji decided to chime in. "It's true, she use to beat all the guys when we were younger."

"I wasn't saying she sucked. I was just saying she'd fit in better with the group."

Rukia sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Okay go to Mizuiro, and tell him you're gonna fill in for Karin."

"All right."

As Rukia walked away, Ichigo remained on the floor.

"Aren't you gonna get up?" Renji said.

"Yeah, give me a second I'm still in pain from that kick."

Renji smirked. "She's gotten stronger hasn't she."

"You have no idea."

"Ichigo!" Mizuiro said. "Come, the games about to start!"

"A-All right I'm coming!"

Ichigo got up slowly and starting limping towards the field. He soon stopped dead in his tracks to tell Renji one last thing.

"If you make yourself stand out one more time I swear to god I'll never take you anywhere again. Clear?"

Renji sighed. "Y-Yeah…"

* * *

"Third quarter of the game!"

When Ichigo threw the ball in the middle, Rukia stole the show by getting past Kaneda and Ryohei with ease, and effortlessly making a goal.

"Miss, you're amazing!" All the boys on her team said.

"T-Thanks." She smiled.

Not even Yukio could hide his amazement.

"T-That's not fair!" He cried. "She's older than us!"

Ichigo sighed. "She's your exact height, so basically she's allowed to play."

Yukio scoffed. "Whatever."

"With the Crushers at one point, and the Stamens at two, it's anyone's game with the final quarter!" Mizuiro said.

* * *

"Final quarter against the Crushers and the Stamens begin!"

Ryohei got the ball, and quickly made his way through the field.

"Ryohei, here!" Rukia said.

"A-All right!"

When Ryohei passed the ball, Rukia got it with success, and started making her way towards the goal. Yukio followed close behind, trying to steal the ball any second he could, but with little success he soon gave up, and just let Rukia score the point.

"The Stamens win!" Mizuiro announced. "Thank you everyone for coming, and watching the game."

Yukio shyly went up to Karin, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry for pushing you earlier, I guess I got too competitive."

"It's okay." Karin said. "I'm sure you learned your lesson when you let Rukia have that goal."

"Yeah…" He pondered. "Well, I look forward to having another match with you in the future."

"Thanks, me too." Karin smiled.

* * *

The walk on the way home was pretty peaceful except for Renji screaming, of course.

"That game was awesome!" The red head boasted.

"You should take me to these events more often Ichigo!"

Said-man sighed. "After that little outburst, I don't think I'm ever going to take you anywhere again."

"I had fun." Rukia admitted. "I got a chance to play soccer again."

"You're actually really good at soccer!" Karin said.

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks guys." She smiled. "It brings back so much memories."

"You can say that again." Renji said.

When they reached Urahara's it marked the end of their soccer-filled journey.

"See you at school tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Rukia nodded.

_Crash _"Renji you freeloader!"

"S-Shut up Jinta! It was by accident!"

"Oi, Renji be more careful! Do you want us to starve?" Screamed Rukia from the doorway.

"S-Sorry."

Rukia looked back at the bright haired shinigami.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with him." She sighed.

"You can always dye his hair yellow like a pineapple. That should really teach him a lesson."

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll have to consider that."

Before Ichigo could respond more commotion came from the store.

Rukia shook her head. "I'll have to fix this before they burn the place down, see you tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah."

When Rukia shut the door Karin couldn't resist teasing him.

"You just don't realize it do you?"

"Realize what?"

"Never mind, let's just go home."

"Geez Karin you really confuse me."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

As they walked back home ichigo couldn't help but muse over what Karin said.

_What did she mean? _He thought. _What am I not realizing? _

"Ichigo hurry up!" Karin yelled.

Ichigo snapped out of it, and noticed the huge space gap between them. "I-I'm coming!"

As he chased after Karin he simply just let his thoughts drift away.

**End Of Chapter 9**

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, it was a filler chapter. XD**


	10. Pineapples and Midgets

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but to make It up to you I made this chapter an extra two-hundred words longer he...he**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach**

* * *

_Responce to Reviews_

_mrsichigodarcy: *sigh* you and your comments, always so amusing. XD_

I am myself: ohmygoshwhatdowedonow? o:

_chineschopsticks: Well, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Pineapples and Midgets **

"All right class, so today we're gonna start the decorating/rehearsals for the play." Kage said enthusiastically. "So I want the decorating team over there, design team there, and the actors here. Understood?"

All the students nodded their heads in agreement and were soon off to work.

"Renji, I need your help," Rukia said, turning to face the red-head.

"What is it Rukia?"

"Well, I'm going to make this HUGE poster with our class's play on it, and I need your help with the decorating."

"Doesn't sound too bad. What are we gonna put on it?" Renji said, cocking his head in interest.

"Chappy."

"...Chappy...?"

Rukia nodded. "I want to draw Chappy holding a huge snow ball and have Shirayuki pelting it with ice."

"W-Why the hell do you want to draw that?"

"Because the play's name is Ice and Snow."

"But that has nothing to do with the story…"

"It has something to do with the name," Rukia argued.

Renji sighed. "What are people gonna think when they see Shirayuki on there?"

"They'll think she's the main character."

"But she's not."

"So?"

"Rukia, the poster has to have something to do with the actual play."

"Fool! I already told you that it resembles the name."

Renji started losing his patience. "I mean the actual story line."

"We don't even know the actual story line."

"YEAH WE D- wait a second…"

"See? So are you in or are you in?"

Renji scoffed."I'm neither."

Rukia's eyes widened, and fake tears started to emerge. "B-But Renji, you're my partner in crime - w-we do everything together!"

"I'm not falling for that."

"F-Fine be that way. I guess I'll just have to find a new partner."

Rukia got up and began searching around the room. "Anyone wanna help me with this?" She yelled.

"I will."

Rukia and Renji both looked up to find a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

Said-boy smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Haruko. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Rukia, nice to meet you too."

"You're the new student right?"

"Y-Yeah," Rukia said awkwardly.

Renji observed this guy closely and had a feeling he couldn't quite understand. All he knew was that he didn't want this guy hanging around Rukia.

"Back off buddy, she already has a partner."

"Woah, what's your problem man?"

Rukia decided to chime in. "Oh, I forgot I already _did_ have a partner. I'm sorry about that."

Haruko looked at Rukia, and gave her a more genuine smile. "That's okay. See you around?"

Rukia scratched the back of her head. "S-Sure."

When Haruko left, Rukia turned to Renji with a big smile plastered on her face.

"You just couldn't live without me could you?"

"Oh shut up! It's just that guy gave me the creeps." Renji scowled. "There's no way I'm letting that guy get near you."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Renji…"

"E-EH?"

_Thump!_

The distinct noise of a person hitting the ground caught their attention.

"I-Inoue! Are you okay?" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

Kage smiled as he approached the two actors.

"You two are going to start practicing your lines."

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, yeah; can you just give us the scripts?"

**(1)** "What's wrong Ichigo, did someone poop in your oatmeal?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"U-Um you two…"

Ichigo and Kage looked to see Inoue standing there with wide eyes and rosy red cheeks.

"T-There's no need to argue…"

"You see, you should listen to Inoue-san." Kage said.

"Whatever, just give us the stupid scripts."

"All right, here you go."

Kage handed the script to Ichigo and watched as he flipped through the pages, completely uninterested.

"Ready to go Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

Said-girl nodded.

"Okay, here goes nothing... Freedert, I have some awful news to tell you…"

Inoue was shocked at his good acting skills, but continued to carry on. "W-What is it Elliot?"

"I….I have to fight in the war," Ichigo said quietly, his eyes swimming with feigned-sadness.

"W-What, why?"

"Because they need all the men they can get…"

"Then can't they just go to other villages? Please, Elliot, don't leave me."

"Don't worry Freedert, I promise I'll be back soo- WHAT?"

Kage, and Inoue both stared at Ichigo with mild shock.

"It says I have to KISS her…."

Kage put his hands in the air in an over dramatic fashion. "Whaaaat? Now I wonder how that got in there."

"Kage I swear to God I'm gonna-"

Before Ichigo could respond he was interrupted by the sound of Inoue's voice.

"W-We have to kiss?"

"Yeah." Kage frowned. " I'm sorry I didn't mention it before Inoue."

"EH?"

Inoue started feeling light-headed, and before she knew it she found herself losing balance.

_Thump._

"I-Inoue! Are you okay?" Ichigo yelled.

"She's fine, she just fainted." Kage sighed.

"Maybe she didn't eat any breakfast this morning…."

Kage stared at Ichigo with a -you really are clueless aren't you- look.

Before their argument could continue Ichigo noticed a certain someone running towards them.

"W-What's wrong I saw Inoue fall, is she okay?" Rukia asked with mild-concern.

"Yeah she's fine." Ichigo said. "You mind helping me get her to the nurses office?"

"Sure I don't mind."

As Ichigo, and Rukia were about to lift her up Renji came, and shook his head.

"Making a lady carry someone? Tisk tisk Ichigo you should know better."

Said-man scowled. "Well then if you think you're so high and mighty you just carry her yourself."

"Not a problem!"

Renji lifted the orange-head with ease much to Ichigo's surprise.

"Heh, piece of cake."

Rukia sighed. "Let's just go before you two get into an argument."

Rukia began walking, and the two men followed close behind.

"What caused her to faint?" The short shinigami said.

"I don't know. Either lack of food, or because she found out about our scene."

"What scene?"

Ichigo sighed. "It looks like Kage surprised us with a kiss scene."

Rukia's eyes widened, and she quickly hid her face under her bangs. "So are you two actually gonna do it?"

"Hell no! Well hopefully, I'm gonna try to talk Kage out of It."

"I see…"

Ichigo scowled. "This is why I hate being the lead role."

Renji laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny if Rukia got picked as the lead woman?"

Rukia's cheeks brightened with embarrassment. "Renji!"

"What? It was a joke! Then you and him would have to kiss. Hah imagine how awkward that would be."

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances but quickly looked away.

"I wouldn't mind." Ichigo said.

"W-What." Rukia's cheeks became redder.

"I mean I'd just laugh since they'd probably have to get you a step stool just so you can be able to reach my lips."

Rukia couldn't hide her embarrassment. "Ichigo, you ass!" She punched him in the arm, and not in a play-full way either.

"GAH, God dammit you two have gotten stronger since your last visit."

"Yeah, so that means you should watch your mouth fool!"

By the time they finished arguing they finally reached the nurses office.

"O-Oh my! What happened?" The nurse said in shock.

Renji sighed. "She fainted during class."

"I see…. Lay her on the bed over there."

"A-All right."

While Renji laid Inoue on the bed, the nurse continued asking questions.

"Are you all friends?"

"Yep." Ichigo said.

"Do you know why she fainted."

"Nope." Rukia sighed.

"Are all of you guys going to stay here?"

Ichigo shrugged. "If we're allowed."

"All right, there are some chairs over there you can sit there until she wakes up."

Everyone nodded, and proceeded to the chairs.

"Oh, I have to go tell Kage what's going on, I'll be right back." Ichigo left the room leaving Renji, and Rukia all alone.

"I saw what happened in the hall way."

Rukia gave Renji a skeptical look. "What are you talking about?"

"The way you hid your face and blushed. You like him don't you?"

"W-What?"

"Ichigo, you have a crush on him don't you."

Rukia laughed. "Me have a crush on Ichigo? You've got to be kidding."

"As much as it pains me to say this it's pretty obvious."

Rukia sighed. "Renji If I liked him I would be all lovey-dovey around him."

"No you wouldn't, that's not how you show affection."

"How do you know how I show affection?"

"I've known you for seventy years."

"Then how do I show affection?"

Renji scowled. "By talking back, kicking, calling names, and acting like yourself."

"You fool! You make me sound like a monster."

Renji smirked. "Well that's how you show affection."

"I act that way around guys I'm use to."

"You've only know him for a year, and you're already used to him."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"It took you like four years to get use to me."

"Well that's because he-"

The door slammed open with Ichigo as Irritated as ever.

"Fucking Kage…." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked.

Ichigo sighed. "He doesn't even care If Inoue's hurt. All he cares about is his stupid play, god dammit I might as well just pretend I'm sick and not show up."

"I'd pay to see that." Renji smirked.

"But Ichigo, if you don't there'll be no one to take your place! Plus, you are the leading role after all."

"Leading role." Ichigo scoffed. "I didn't even want to be the fucking leading role in the first place."

"Someone's pissed."

"I'm not pissed it's just tha- you know what, never mind." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "So what were you two talking about while I was gone?"

Rukia flushed. "Nothing."

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing."

"Y-You heard our conversation?"

Taken aback by her sudden response Ichigo shrugged.

"No, but by the look of your face I don't think I want to hear it."

"HA!" Renji laughed.

"Shut up pineapple!" Rukia slapped Renji on the stomach.

"Since when did you start calling me pineapple?"

"Ever since Ichigo introduced me to it!"

Renji glared at Ichigo.

"Thank you." He growled.

"Anytime, pineapple."

Rukia barely managed to hide her laughter.

"You know what, if you two are just gonna sit here and make fun of me I might as well just go back to class."

Ichigo smirked. "The door is wide open."

Renji -admitting defeat- got up, and simply left the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Ichigo said.

"Y-Yeah." Rukia nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…"

The air was silent between them, not a single word spoken.

Ichigo sighed, thinking that if what he heard was really true.

* * *

_Ichigo walked down the hallway groaning from his conversation with Kage._

_"That fucking Idiot." He muttered._

_When he approached the nurses office, he couldn't help but over here their conversation._

_"W-What?" He heard Rukia say._

_"Hmph, this should be good. He thought._

_As he reached out ready to open the door he was caught in mid-shock as Renji's question came around._

_"Ichigo, you have a crush on him don't you."_

_Said-man's eyes widened. He let go of the door, and stood against the wall listening in on their conversation. _

_"Me have a crush on Ichigo? You've got to be kidding." _

_"As much as it pains me to say this it's pretty obvious."_

_"Renji If I liked him, I would be all lovey-dovey around him."_

_"No you wouldn't, that's not how you show affection."_

_"How do you know how I show affection?" He can practically feel the scowl on Rukia's face._

_"I've known you for seventy years."_

_"Then how do I show affection?" _

_"By talking back, kicking, calling names, and acting like yourself."_

_Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. He didn't know whether this was a good or bad thing, but he liked what he was hearing. _

_"You fool! You make me sound like a monster."_

_"Well that's how you show affection."_

_"I act that way around guys I'm use to."_

_"You've only know him for a year, and your already used to him."_

_"How is that a bad thing?"_

_"It took you like four years to get use to me."_

_Ichigo decided that he'd heard enough. He opened the door pretending not to hear anything for his own sake, and plus he wouldn't want to get killed right in front of Renji, not an honorable way to die._

* * *

The orange haired teenager sighed and glanced towards the petite shinigami sitting next to him.

"You're awfully quite." He said, trying to break the silence.

Rukia sighed. "Got a lot going on in my mind."

"Like what? How many episodes of Chappy you've missed?"

Rukia gave him a harsh glare. "Shut up at least I'm not the one who has to wear tights during the play."

"I have to what?"

"Oh, looks like you didn't see your wardrobe yet, sorry about that."

Ichigo's scowled lightened as he patted Rukia's head. "Good to have you back, midget."

Rukia blushed slightly but managed to cover it up with a scoff. "Since when did you start calling me midget?"

"Ever since I realized you were a midget.

Ichigo cringed at the sudden pain he felt on his arm.

"Like I said before, you ass!"

"Don't you mean fool."

Just as Rukia was about to hit Ichigo again, the nurse came in.

"She woke up." The nurse said softly. "Do you two want to go see her?"

Nodding, the two got up, and began walking further into the office where their burnt orange haired friend awaits.

**End Of Chapter 10**

* * *

******(1) One of my teachers quotes**

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the little scene of ichiruki I put in there ;) Don't forget to read and review!  
**


	11. Crushes and Stupidity

**Author's Note: I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far, and if there's anything you dont like please feel free to inbox me, or review! ^^**

* * *

_Responce to Reviews_

_Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius: I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter... XD_

_mrsichigodarcy: *sigh* T_T Thanks for beta'ing, you really saved my ass. c:_

_chinseschopsticks: Thanks for the compliment! I'm touched ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Crushes and Stupidity**

"Inoue." Ichigo said awkwardly. "A-Are you feeling better?"

The busty brunette nodded. "I'm much better now Kurosaki-kun! I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

Ichigo smirked. "No need to worry, everything's fine."

Inoue nodded. "Hey Kurosaki-kun a-about the k-kiss scene I was wondering If we're actually going to do it b-because I wouldn't mind I-If we did…."

Ichigo, and Rukia's eyes both widened with shock.

"Well about that, I was gonna ask Kage to change it because I thought it'd be too much…"

"I-I see that's fine…"

There was a long pause as Ichigo's cheeks rapidly turned red.

"H-Hey Inoue," He reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "Do you have a crush on me?"

"W-W-W-Whattttt K-Kurosaki-k-kun t-that's-" Before she could finish she found herself losing balance, and fell backwards on her bed motionless, yet again.

"Ichigo you dumbass!" Rukia yelled.

"What the hell did I do this time?"

"You made her faint AGAIN."

Ichigo scoffed. "Shut up It's not my fault, I was just wondering."

"What do you mean, "You were just wondering" - don't you know to never ask a girl if they have a crush on you? Especially Inoue!"

"Well how was I suppose to know she was going to faint again?"

"Because she's Inoue!" Rukia sighed. "God dammit you're so stupid."

Before their argument could continue, they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Would you two shut up? I can hear you from across the hallway!"

"Ishida!" Ichigo said alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Inoue, but I see she's still not awake…."

"Oh she woke up." Rukia said.

"Really? Then is she sleeping?"

"No, the dumbass over there made her faint again."

Ishida's eyes widened. "Kurosaki I get it If you do it once, but two times? How did you even manage that?"

Ichigo sighed and slapped the palm of his hand across his face in embarrassment. "J-Just don't even ask…"

"He was being an idiot, and decided to go ask Inoue if she had a crush on him."

At this Ishida let his hair fall into his eyes.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"What? As long as he's here he should know."

Ichigo turned around, and mumbled something along the words of _asshole_.

"Hey Kurosaki…" Ishida said.

"Y-Yes?"

"Why the hell would you ask her such a question?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… how could you not know the answer by now?"

Ichigo blinked several times; still not understanding.

"How would I?"

This made Ishida pissed. "Kurosaki - she FUCKING treats you like a KING. She dedicates herself to you twenty-four-seven, yet you never notice. She doesn't just have a crush on you, she LOVES you, and yet you haven't even realized this the whole FUCKING time… She doesn't deserve that type of treatment."

With that Ishida stormed out of the room, leaving Ichigo dumbfounded.

The orangnette sat down, completely shocked. "W-What the hell?"

Rukia turned to look at him, her face full of sorrow. "I-Im gonna go…" she said suddenly.

Rukia turned around to leave until she felt a hand on her wrist.

"D-Did you know?" Ichigo said, still confused with what just happened.

"Ichigo I had no idea…" Rukia looked down, and shut her eyes. "But I wish you two the best."

Before ichigo had time to think Rukia snapped her wrist out of his hand, and ran out of the room."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he shook his head in utter confusion. "Fuck," He whispered. "This wasn't supposed to happen…"

* * *

Rukia ran down the hallway faster than the speed of light.

_What the hell am I doing?_ She thought, _I should be happy for them, but instead I'm running like an idiot. _

Stopping herself, she looked down at the floor only to find a single tear leaving her cheek.

_Renji, I hate it when you're right…_

* * *

Ishida walked into the class-room in a non-orderly fashion.

"I'm guessing either Inoue isn't doing well, or you got in a fight with Kurosaki."

"Well a little bit of both." Ishida sighed. "Sorry Chad, but you'd never believe what happened."

"Well If you want, you can tell me about it."

"Yeah, I wanna hear about it too."

Ishida and Chad looked up to find Renji approaching their desks.

"All right, well Inoue was doing fine until Kurosaki asked her if she had a crush on him which resulted in her fainting again."

"Well he is stupid." Renji admitted.

Chad nodded in agreement, and turned back to Ishida. "Why are you so upset though?"

"Well…That's…" Ishida sighed. "I kind of blew up on him about that, I mean what kind of idiot wouldn't realize a girl who devotes her whole life to you? It just made me mad…"

Renji couldn't help but smirk. "Looks like pencil boy has a little crush."

Ishida's cheeks reddened. "W-What! N-No I don't, and I'm not a pencil! I'm just thinly shaped."

"Hah! Sure, I'll believe that when pigs fly."

Chad snickered at that comment.

Ishida rolled his eyes. "God you two are annoying."

"Hey speaking of annoying did you see Rukia?"

"How does annoying remind of you Kuchiki-san?" Ishida asked.

Renji shrugged. "I don't know, but did you see her or not?"

"Yeah I saw her."

"What was her reaction when Ichigo asked Inoue about the crush thing?"

"I don't know… I was too busy yelling at Ichigo to notice."

"GOD DAMMIT."

"What?" Ishida asked.

Renji sighed. "Nothing, I think I'm going to go check on them… see you guys around.

Ishida, and Chad nodded as Renji started making his way out of the room.

* * *

Renji paced through the hallway in hopes of getting there before he missed the action. When he finally found It all he saw was Ichigo sitting, hands over face, dreadfully confused.

"Where's Rukia?" He asked absentmindedly.

This made Ichigo's hands sink further into his face.

"S-She ran out a couple minutes ago…"

"I see… why the hell would she run away.?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Beats me"

Renji scoffed. "Whatever, I'm gonna go find her. Have fun being gloomy by yourself!"

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo stood up. "Hey Renji, can I ask you something?"

Renji was taken aback by his sudden request, but responded anyway: "Sure, but make it quick."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Say there were two roads, your head wanted to take one road, but your heart wanted to take another….What would you do?"

"Well that's obvious, I'd follow my heart."

"Oh…" Ichigo smirked. "Che', I didn't think you were the type of guy who gave good advice."

This made Renji's cheeks brightened. "S-Shut the fuck up, and I didn't think you were the type of guy who sits there, and mumbles stupid shit. "Oh, should I follow my head or heart Renji?" Just pathetic.

"I do not mumble stupid shit it came from inside the heart!"

"See! You just did it again. "It comes from the heart!" God-dammit has Ishida rubbed off on you or something?"

"Shut up! Weren't you going to go find Rukia?"

"You're damn right I wa- oh… I forgot."

Ichigo sighed. "Dumbass."

"Fuck off, do you know which way she went?"

""Beats me. Didn't she return to class?"

"No..."

"Well have you searched for her?"

"No, I came here thinking she was with you."

"Well why don't we both just go look for her?"

"That's a good idea..."

Ichigo sighed yet again. "I'll go see if she's in class, and you go check the hallways."

"All right"

Ichigo and Renji split up in hopes of finding the petit shinigami.

**End Of Chapter 11**

* * *

**Author's Note: I personally had fun writting this chapter! X3 (Hopefully It didn't seem rushed)**


	12. Hiatuses and Retarded Authors

**SHORT-ASS Authors Note ;_;**

* * *

Long time no see huh?

I know it's been a while and I've missed you guys so much!

BUT I just started high school and I've just been too busy to write…

So I've decided to put this story on a temporary hiatus.

I'm sorry guys.

Oh so sorry.

Sorry.

Sorry.

and still sorry.

I feel like shit considering the fact that I use to spend hours and hours just writing, but now that must come to an end. (for the time being)

Thank you guys SO much for supporting my story since the beginning! (through all the bad grammar and long updates)

I'm also really sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter. Cause, it's obviously not. (duh) BUT if you guys see an update for chapter 13, start dancing cause that'll be the new chapter!

LASTLY, I'd like to apologize for all the bad grammar in this message (sort of in the middle of doing a project and it's bundling me up) but hopefully when I start writing again I'll apply all the knowledge from high school and make you all proud!

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.(Keep in mind that I'll NEVER abandon this story, so I'll try to get back to it ASAP)-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

With Love: (going to reveal my name for the first time) Yasmine XOXO


End file.
